Retribution
by FeudalRanma
Summary: The Shikon Organisation is responsible for keeping the youkai of the world out of human knowledge. Some of the actions of the past will come back to haunt the current members in the form of a powerful hanyou and those who follow him. Will the Shikon Organisation be able to handle the uprising of youkai who have decided they've had enough of being hunted? Or will they fall?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha and characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement._**

 ** _I know I should be focusing on updating "Finding the Truth" but this entered my brain and I haven't been able to get rid of it._**

Kagome groaned as she stripped off, throwing her demon covered body armour on the floor before cringing at the smell. She hated having to deal with ogres. They were always messy.

She pulled the tie out of her hair, letting it fall down her back before stepping into the shower and standing under the hot spray. She revelled in the heat for a few moments before scrubbing herself down and washing the grime of the night away from her body and hair. She grimaced again as she saw the remnants of dirt and ogre washing down the drain.

Stepping out of the shower and grabbing one of the towels hung just outside she wrapped it around herself and walked into the change room at the side. She closed the door before drying herself off and dressing quickly. She didn't bother to dry her hair properly, not wanting to take the time and effort to do so, only patting it down with a towel and tying it up in a braid.

She knew that the armour would be taken care of by one of the cleaning staff and returned to her locker area before the next evening so she stepped out of the change room and into the brightly lit hallway, making her way towards the meeting room they would be convening in.

Entering the room, she saw a freshly showered Miroku sitting in one of the large leather chairs, his hair still slightly damp. He too had been covered with ogre guts, more than she had so it was hardly surprising that he too had jumped in the shower as quickly as possible. She saw him wrinkle his nose slightly and chuckled to herself, knowing he would be jumping into another shower as soon as he could.

She sat down as the door opened again and Sango entered the room, freshly showered and changed as the other two were. The three of them looked towards the older woman in the room, Kaede who sat at the head of the table, waiting for the three of them.

"Quite a mess the three of you got yourselves into," she smirked, referencing the state of them when they had re-entered the facility after their excursion.

"Yes, unfortunately," Miroku sighed, sitting back in his chair. "There were three more than we had been led to believe. At first it was just the four that had been reported by our field agent but the others turned up shortly afterwards."

"There's something going on." Kagome leaned forward, resting her arms on the mahogany table in front of her, looking towards Kaede. The old woman, while lacking height, was intimidating in her presence. She had seen many things that the others did not know about and the patch covering where her right eye had once been showed that she had once been a hunter, just as they were. "They're gathering for some reason."

"Yes," Kaede sighed sliding a file down the table towards the young woman. "And we will need to determine what that reason is. The oni that you have taken care of over the last four days are not the only ones that have appeared."

Kagome opened the file to see maps of the city, highlighted areas jumping out at her. She noted the areas where she, Sango and Miroku has been both that night and the nights previous but there were also more than she was comfortable with. While they were not the only hunters in the Shikon Organisation, the three of them were the best and routinely picked for the tougher demons that would appear in their city from time to time.

Kagome counted at least a dozen other confrontations over the last two weeks or so. Far more than they had seen in that period of time before. It was concerning to Kagome as she passed the files over to Miroku and Sango.

"What are we going to do about this?" She asked Kaede, running a hand over her hair, unable to run it through it due to the braid. She rested her chin on her fist, watching the older woman.

"We need to find out why they are gathering. It cannot be coincidence that the weaker demons are all gathering at the same time." She sighed, standing up and pouring herself a glass of water, looking out of the window into the pre-dawn city. "It is likely they are being drawn here by a more powerful demon." She turned back to the three young hunters sat at the table. "A daiyoukai."

The three of them looked at each other before turning back to Kaede. While they had dealt with strong demons before, none of them had come face to face with a daiyoukai. They had heard of the last time that anyone in the Organisation had come into contact with a daiyoukai. It had been when Kaede had lost her eye and they had been told that she was lucky to be alive.

Apparently, it wasn't often a human survived an encounter with a daiyoukai of any kind.

That had been forty years ago and they hadn't been told much about what had happened, no one willing to talk about it behind Kaede's back and the old woman not wanting to relive the experience. It was something they understood but the three of them couldn't argue that they were curious.

"What do we do if it is?" Sango asked and Kaede sighed, looking back out of the window.

"All we can do is prepare," she said softly, her tone grave as she watched the sun start to rise. "When it comes to daiyoukai, that is all we can do."

"Are you sure that it is?" Kagome asked, looking between Miroku, Sango and Kaede. "It might not be . . ."

"Kagome's right," Miroku closed the file, dropping it lightly onto the table in front of them. "It might not be a daiyoukai. There could be something else going on. Something that we haven't discovered yet."

"You may be right, Miroku but we need to keep that possibility in mind." Kaede sighed.

"Wouldn't we have sensed if something that powerful was in the city. I mean, we can detect the youki off of an oni, a daiyoukai should be easy to find, right?" Kagome asked and Kaede sighed again, shaking her head and turning towards the three of them.

"Daiyoukai are incredibly powerful in their youki and physical strength. Also, with that, they are able to hide their power, bury it so that it cannot be detected at a distance. It may be that if there is one here, it is able to control its power so that it will not be discovered."

The three of them sighed, hoping that it was not a daiyoukai as Kaede feared it was. None of them had the desire to run into one of those. If it was a daiyoukai that was drawing the weaker oni to the city, they would accept the mission of taking it down.

They just didn't know how they were going to do it.

The three of them jumped as the phone at the end of the table began to ring. They watched as Kaede answered the phone and listened to the person on the other end, sighing gently before placing it back into the cradle.

"There is someone outside," she stated simply, looking at the three of them.

"Someone outside?" Kagome asked as the three of them stood and followed Kaede to the main control room where all the security for the building was centered.

The security officers for the Organisation turned as they entered before standing to greet Kaede, indicating the screen they wished to show her.

Kagome, Miroku and Sango looked at the screen themselves, seeing a young man, looking slightly stressed outside the front door. The black and white image on the screen showed him holding a phone to his ear, for a moment before pulling it away, his expression agitated as he ran a hand through his long hair. Though she should be concerned that he was standing directly outside a secret organisation that hunted demons in the city, she had to marvel at the length of his hair. She had always been proud of her own waist length hair but his surpassed even hers and it was currently tied in a high ponytail so she could only wonder how long it was when it was loose.

He was attractive but she could feel tension as he held the phone to his ear again.

"I wonder what he's doing," Sango said softly and Kagome hummed in agreement. "He might be lost."

"Maybe," Kagome responded, her voice barely above a whisper. "He might be something more."

"Have you been able to scan him?" Kaede asked and the security officer nodded.

"From here, the scans picked up that he's human but while he's directly outside, there's still a bit of distance to cover." He explained and Kaede nodded. "Our cameras caught him walking down the street," he indicated where the higher up external cameras were trained on the end of the street, allowing them to see everyone who walked up and down. The street they were on was not hugely populated so there wasn't much activity. They had to keep an eye out for anything that could be a threat. "We kept an eye on him as he walked down, cause he was looking around and looked a bit suspicious. When he stopped outside the front of the building, we knew to call you. While initial scans show he's human because of the distance, we can't be sure."

"I can check." Kagome offered and Miroku raised an eyebrow at her. "I can see why he's here and see if he's human at the same time." She shrugged as they looked at her. Her miko powers would allow her to detect whether he was human or not as she talked to him. If he was human she would send him on his way but if not they would need to do something with him. If he was a demon, they couldn't let him leave with the possibility that he knew what was happening inside the building next to him.

Kaede nodded and Kagome left the room, making her way outside. She opened the main door slowly, walking towards him carefully. She heard him curse as he pulled the phone away from his ear again.

"Excuse me?" He jumped as he turned around, seeing her standing there, his deep violet eyes fixing on her. She was momentarily stunned by the intense colour as they locked with her own deep brown. "Are you okay?"

"Uh . . ." he sighed crossly, glaring at his phone again as though it had wronged him in some way. "I've been better." He admitted with a small smile and a shrug. She took note of how he was dressed and she got the impression he was on his way to either work or some kind of meeting. Wearing a dark grey suit with matching tie, he was certainly outfitted for that purpose. For a second she was curious as to his occupation which caused him to dress so immaculately.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked as she stopped in front of him, her miko powers reaching out and wrapping around him.

He didn't react to the spiritual invasion as he sighed again. "While I hate to admit it, I'm a bit lost. Maybe you _can_ help me." He gave her the address he was looking for and she smiled at him.

"It's the next block over," she nodded in the direction he needed to go and he gave her a relieved smile as she withdrew her spiritual energy from him, detecting nothing from him.

"Thank you . . ."

"Kagome," she gave him another smile.

"Kagome," he whispered, another smile on his lips. "I'm Isamu," he held out a hand and she took it, giving it a brief shake. "Thank you for your help, Kagome. Hopefully, if I hurry, I can still make it to work on time."

"Good luck," she gave a small wave as he turned and hurried off in the direction she had given him. She stood and made sure that he had turned off the street before turning and heading back into the building, placing her hand against the scanner that would allow her to enter the facility again.

She walked back through to the security room, knowing that they had been watching on the monitors. "He was lost," she explained leaning against the wall, "and human." There was a collective relief in the air as she spoke. "He'd turned down the wrong street and from the way he was cursing at his phone when I got outside, it would seem that he couldn't get hold of who he was trying to call."

"Well, thank the gods for small mercies," Kaede sighed and the rest of them nodded.

The next street over, a young man with long black hair and dark violet eyes walked into an extravagant building at a calm pace, heading straight across the lobby to the large elevator and stepping inside. Placing his thumb on the scanner above the buttons indicating the floor numbers, he stood back as the doors closed. He leaned against the back wall of the elevator and undid the buttons on his suit jacket.

He stood up straight as the doors opened, walking out and down the corridor towards the office at the end of the hallway. He undid and removed his tie as he did so, taking off the jacket and undoing the annoying top buttons of the shirt. Hanging both the offending garments over his arm, he felt the illusion he had held outside dissipate.

As he entered the office, closing the door behind him, he tossed the jacket and tie onto the leather couch before unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt sleeves and rolling up as he walked towards the desk. He felt his features shift as his human image fully dissipated, his human teeth and nails reverting to fangs and claws as the deep violet eyes turned to gleaming amber. He felt the human ears shift and disappear as his easily recognisable dog ears appeared on the top of his head as the midnight black hair turned to the shining silver of his blood line.

He looked to the youkai sitting on the other side of the desk, almost identical to himself barring the unusual ears and the colour of the stripes on his cheeks, one magenta and the other a deep violet.

He smirked as his brother's golden eyes met his own, a fang indenting his bottom lip as a small smile appeared on the youkai's lips.

"Contact made."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement._**

"His name is Isamu," Kagome supplied and Miroku nodded. He had requested the security officers take a clear freeze frame of the young man and send it to him.

As soon as they returned to the conference room they had been in before, Miroku pulled out his laptop and pulled up the image that had been sent through to him. He immediately entered the image into their database along with the name Kagome had given him and started to scan. They had access to the entire city database so anyone with ID in Tokyo was at their fingertips.

It didn't take long for the information Miroku was searching for came up.

"Isamu Nakamura, twenty-four years old, recently got a Masters in Computer Science from Kyoto University. He has an older brother, Satoshi Nakamura who is four years older than him and runs Nakamura Inc." His eyebrows raised at that piece of information, which Kagome understood. They knew that the owner of the Nakamura Foundation was young so hearing that he was only twenty-eight was no huge surprise. Kagome made a mental note to look into that. "He moved to Tokyo three weeks ago after . . ." he leaned back in his chair, letting out a sigh. "After his parents died two months ago."

Kagome bit her lip, feeling a little guilty at hearing that information. They were digging through someone's life when there was no need to just because he had gotten lost and ended up outside their building. Miroku closed his laptop, not going through the rest of the information that she knew had come up on the screen.

It didn't seem right after learning that small piece of information.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

In the extravagant office a short way away, two sets of amber eyes flicked towards the laptop on the desk let out an alert, both smirking slightly at the sound.

"They work fast." The elder of the two muttered, looking towards his younger sibling. He stood from his chair, indicating that his younger brother should take the helm. When it came to computers, Sesshomaru had no qualms about giving way to Inuyasha. The younger Inu had a gift with just about any kind of technology. Sesshomaru wasn't a slouch with a computer but there was no competing with Inuyasha. When it came to that, he was quite happy to let Inuyasha work his magic.

"You expected anything less?" he asked as he took his older brother's place, taking control of the computer.

"Of course not, Inuyasha," he smirked, flicking his brother's ear, earning himself a soft growl as he pulled up the information he knew the humans inside the facility he had been at twenty minutes before were pulling up.

Hitting a few keys on the keyboard in front of him, he could see exactly what they were seeing, smirking to himself as he loaded up the additional files that went along with the front screen, adding bulk to what was an entirely fictional background. Along with that there was a small trojan horse with a pretty nasty virus that could be triggered at any moment.

They wouldn't launch it yet. It would need to wait until the moment was right before doing that.

But what it did do was allow them access to their systems without being detected. Inuyasha's recent 'degree' in Computer Science was a cover. In blunt terms, he was a hacker. He hadn't yet found a system he couldn't get into undetected and it seemed that the internal systems of the Shikon Organisation wouldn't pose much of a challenge either.

He was slightly disappointed.

"You're in?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning over his younger brother, a pleased smile as he saw that he was in fact 'in'.

"You doubted me?" Inuyasha shot back, throwing a smug look at his brother as he plugged the modified external hard-drive into the laptop in front of him, discreetly duplicating the information held by the Shikon Organisation. Based on what he had seen from the few moments he had had to browse through their internal system, there was a lot there. They would need it all to discover exactly what they knew. "It'll take a few minutes." He said softly, leaning back in the chair, watching the transfer.

"Will they be able to detect you?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting on the edge of the desk as Inuyasha kept an eye on the screen in front of him.

He shook his head, resting his head on his hand as he watched the information flash across the screen as it was loaded onto the hard-drive. "I made it too discreet. It's loaded into the information in the file they 'found'," he used quotation marks referencing the information they had planted for Shikon to find, "and they won't be able to detect it. It gives us access to their entire mainframe. I don't want to be too ballsy too quickly or else they will detect something. I want to get all this info as quickly as possible. The longer I hang around the more likely their system is to detect my presence. It's like opening a window. You might not notice to begin with but after a while, you realise that it's getting cold and the window's open."

"But once you leave, the window closes."

"Mhmm." Inuyasha nodded, his eyes still scanning the information that was flicking across the screen in front of him. He would be able to go through it all properly later but he was picking up the odd fragment as it came. "And now the seed is planted, I can open it at any time."

What he had told Sesshomaru was true, the longer he hung around on their system, the more likely it was that he would be detected. He had managed to encrypt the virus into the file they had put together on him for this express purpose. They had created one for his brother as well in case they decided to dig into him further.

They had known that Inuyasha going to the Shikon Organisation's building that morning would cause some doubt in their mind and that was just what they wanted. Inuyasha smirked as the laptop and external hard-drive beeped, signalling the completion of the data transfer. He disconnected the hard-drive and plugged in a small memory stick that held the information he required to be able to enter their system again. Something he would do whenever he could. He wanted to know that organisation back to front. He wanted to know it better than they did and with the information he now held, he soon would. Syncing the system with the memory stick, he disconnected it and stood up, giving Sesshomaru his seat back.

"You have everything you need?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat down, seeing that his brother had closed down the windows he had had open. He raised an eyebrow at his sibling in question.

"You want them to be led straight here because I didn't close the 'window'?" He asked, raising his own eyebrow in response. Walking over to the safe in the corner, he plugged in the combination, pulling out his own separate laptop, settling onto the couch he had thrown his jacket on.

He plugged the hard drive into the laptop opening the link that popped up when it connected. He took a breath, settling himself in to going through the thousands of documents, reports and other information that he had managed to glean from the databases of the Shikon Organisation.

This was going to be a long day.

Sesshomaru glanced over at his younger brother, feeling slightly sorry for the task he had at hand. Inuyasha had always been the more technologically minded of the two. While he was no slouch himself, he had always been impressed by how easily Inuyasha had always picked up anything to do with electronics and the online world. He had found that there wasn't anywhere Inuyasha couldn't get into which had come in handy a fair few times.

While Inuyasha filtered through the information they had obtained, Sesshomaru continued on with the work he had been completing before Inuyasha had arrived. Both he and Inuyasha owned and ran Nakamura Inc. a technological company made possible by the younger brother's ingenuity when it came to technology. While they held a fifty-fifty share, Sesshomaru was the acting CEO while Inuyasha held the same position but was a silent partner when it came to that aspect. Inuyasha was in charge of tracking all of the company's financial affairs. He had also been the mastermind behind many of the money-makers the company had created and were now sold worldwide.

Sesshomaru sometimes wondered if his brother had a computer in his head rather than a brain.

They had set up the company under their human guises but Inuyasha's alias of 'Isamu' was listed as 'in name only' for the moment. That would change over the next week or so, to make it seem as though he was stepping up since moving from Kyoto to Tokyo.

The two brothers worked in silence, Sesshomaru working through reports and contracts that had been emailed through to him, his assistant, Ayume, bringing in hard copies every so often. By the end of the day, he had a sizeable stack to look through before signing. He would need to have Inuyasha run through them before anything was signed. The younger Inu could always sniff out any issues that may arise from a particular deal.

Inuyasha sighed as he disconnected the hard drive, his head dropping back onto the back of the sofa. Sesshomaru looked over to him, raising an eyebrow and Inuyasha waved him off. "There's a lot of information there," he ran a hand over his face, letting out a small groan. He glanced out of the window across the room and saw that it was close to dusk. "I need a break."

"We need to go over the next stage now that contact has been made with the Organisation." Inuyasha nodded, shutting down and closing the laptop and placing it on the sofa next to him. He let out a groan as he stretched out his muscles, slightly cramped from sitting in the same position for hours on end. "As soon as possible."

He stood up, grabbing his jacket. "Yeah, I get it." He groaned, rolling his neck. "My apartment, tonight. I'll round up the troops. It'll give me a chance to sort out what I managed to read through today and also get some food."

Sesshomaru nodded, turning back to his laptop, starting to wind down for the evening. He would have Inuyasha send his assistant home for the day as he didn't have need of her before he finished.

Folding up his discarded tie and tucking it into his pocket, Inuyasha grabbed the laptop and placed it back in the safe, closing it with a dull thud of the thick metal. He pocketed the memory stick and waved to his brother who nodded in response. Inuyasha told Ayume that she could head home as he left the office, his human façade slipping into place as he entered the elevator.

To the outside human world, Nakamura Inc looked like nothing more than a technologies corporation, developing and marketing the latest technological equipment. Those in the lobby always held a human disguise in case anyone wandered in when they shouldn't do. To get to any of the floors inside the building, a fingerprint scan had to be completed and depending on the level and positions within the company, different floors could be accessed.

There were only four individuals in the company that had the authorisation to enter the top floor. The two Inu brothers and their assistants were the only ones that could enter the top floor unaccompanied.

What the outside world didn't know was that there was a lot of behind the scenes business deals that went on within the youkai world. It wasn't just humans that they sold to but youkai as well. Most of the time the products were the same but there were some that were developed purely for their youkai customers.

Inuyasha inhaled as he exited the building, breathing in the outside air after hours of being inside that stuffy office. His head was swimming with information and he needed to chill for an hour or so before trying to sort it all out. He knew that Sesshomaru often wondered what went on in his head and he smirked to himself as he walked.

He made sure not to look down the next street as he crossed the road, knowing that the cameras the Shikon Organisation had set up for security spread down to the end of the street, able to see the crossing. _That_ little bit of information would play into their hands nicely in the near future.

He found a small restaurant tucked away in a corner of a small street on his way back to his apartment. He stepped inside and was immediately assaulted by the smell of homemade Italian. It reminded him of his mother's kitchen. She had loved to cook and Italian had been one of her favourites. Apparently, his father had discovered this and whisked her away to Italy so she could indulge in authentic Italian cuisine while he was "courting her" as he always put it.

He had always enjoyed the part of the story where she described thwacking him over the head as she realised that they weren't just going to a restaurant but to the _country_ itself.

He was greeted warmly by a teenage girl who showed him to a small table. He glanced through the menu, wanting something simple and quick. He knew that he would have a long night ahead of him if Sesshomaru had his way and he didn't want to do that on an empty stomach.

It had been a long while since Inuyasha had managed to relax even a little. Forty years to be exact. It had been then that he and Sesshomaru had made it their mission to bring down the Shikon Organisation and everyone in it. They had spent that time scouring the world, finding where the headquarters of each major country was and finding those that had been affected by the organisation in some way or another. They had many youkai that had come to their aid and it had only been since the invention of the modern technology gracing the world (much of it at the hands of the Inu's themselves) that they were able to start setting their plans in motion.

It was a long time coming.

The Shikon Organisation wasn't going to know what hit them.

Inuyasha sighed as he finished up his meal, paying the bill and stepping out into the early evening air. He sighed as he turned towards his apartment. It was in one of the buildings he, himself owned, under a different name.

He pulled off his jacket as he stepped inside his spacious apartment, hanging it up on the coat rack just inside the door.

"Inuyasha!" He had only a moment's notice to brace himself before his arms were full of tiny kitsune, grinning up at him with shining turquoise eyes.

"Hey, Shippo." He ruffled the runts hair, allowing him to climb onto his shoulder as his human disguise melted away and he pulled his tie out of his pocket, throwing it and his keys onto the table by the door. "Whatcha been up to?"

"We went to the Hidden Park!" He beamed as though it had been the first time he had been there.

The Hidden Park was something that had been set up by the more powerful youkai in the city. It had been Sesshomaru that had put the most power into it. They had created it as a place for young youkai like Shippo who didn't have the power or strength to hold their human disguises for long periods of time to go and be outside without worrying. They didn't need to worry about humans wandering into the park for as soon as they came within a certain distance, they suddenly remembered inconsequential things that, in that moment, meant the world to them and had to be dealt with either way.

The park had been there for twenty years now and not even the "all-powerful" Shikon Organisation had found it.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as Shippo bounded off his shoulder and acted out what he had done and who he had seen at the park that afternoon. He glanced up as his nanny Hana, a hyena youkai walked out of the bathroom, shaking her head at the young kitsune's exuberance. He was exactly the same way whenever Inuyasha came home, always excited to see him.

"You eaten, kid?" Inuyasha asked as Shippo finished his tale with a large flail of his arms, stopping in front of his guardian, nodding.

"Yuh-huh," he grinned, "we had pizza!"

"There's some left in the fridge if you want some." Hana nodded towards the large kitchen as she grabbed her jacket, her human features slipping into place. "I'll leave you with the ball of energy."

"Thanks," he rolled his eyes, smirking as she laughed, letting herself out.

"Come on, kiddo," he grabbed Shippo round the waist, tickling him as the tiny youkai shrieked with giggles, heading towards his bedroom. "Time for bed."

"I don't wanna," he whined as Inuyasha placed him down.

"I don't care," Inuyasha shot back in the same tone, grabbing Shippo's pyjama's, having to practically force them onto him. "Come on, kid, you've gotta stop doing this."

"But you just got home." He whined, crawling into Inuyasha's lap.

"I know," he sighed, running his fingers through the young youkai's hair. "Unfortunately, it's gonna be like this for a while, kiddo. Sess and I have a lot of work to do and it means I'm gonna be out later than usual. But I need you to be grown up and behave okay. And if you do, once Sess and I are done with all our work, we'll go away somewhere nice. Just you an' me, okay?"

"Really?" Shippo's eyes lit up and Inuyasha nodded. "Yay!"

"But . . . the first part of that is going to bed. Now." He grumbled again but a raised eyebrow from the Inu got him under the covers without much more of a fuss. Inuyasha waited until he was settled against his pillow before tucking him in, running a hand through his hair and turning on the small light he had beside his bed.

He quietly turned off the light and closed the door, marvelling at how the kid could go from one hundred to zero with the same speed he could go in the other direction.

Inuyasha sighed to himself as he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass, settling on the sofa and pouring himself a generous glass, leaning back against the soft leather. There were times when he had to take a step back and remind himself that no matter what Shippo had seen or been through, he was still just a child.

Inuyasha remembered the night he had found the tiny kitsune, barely out of infancy fifteen years ago. He had immediately wondered where the pup's parents were but then he caught the scent of blood, humans and had felt the purification energy permeating the area not too far away and had known what had happened.

They had been attacked.

Inuyasha had bundled the little guy up and taken him home. Since then, he had become Shippo's adopted father, ensuring he had everything he needed. He knew the pain of losing loved ones and he didn't want Shippo to have to go through anything like that again.

It hadn't taken him long to find out what had happened. Apparently the Shikon Organisation had gotten word that there was a pair of kitsune's in the area and had attacked. No word of warning. Shippo's parents had been peaceful and kind. He had spoken to other youkai that had been friends with them and were greatly saddened by their loss, fearful for what would happen to their infant son. Inuyasha had set their minds at ease, telling them he had taken him in and he would want for nothing.

Apparently having an Inu, even an Inu-hanyou, giving his word that the child would be taken care of was a great comfort.

It had brought even more youkai to their cause of bringing the Shikon Organisation down.

Inuyasha growled lightly to himself as he thought about the humans in that organisation, thinking they had the right to determine whether or not youkai could live or not. They had no right. Inuyasha had been alive for longer than anyone in that place and yet they would feel they had the right to claim his life if they found out about him.

He would not let that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement._**

Kagome sighed gently as she walked to her apartment. It had been a long and grueling day, running through plans for what would need to happen if Kaede's intuition of a daiyoukai being in the city was correct. While Kagome hoped that it was not, she had not known Kaede to be wrong.

She let herself into her small apartment. She didn't need anything large or fancy, seeing as she spent such a little amount of time there anyway. She didn't even bother turning any lights on, knowing exactly where her furniture was placed. She stripped as she walked, leaving her clothes lying in her wake as she stumbled into bed, in nothing but her underwear. She moaned to herself before rolling over and pulling the covers over herself, not worrying about her pyjama's.

Unfortunately for Kagome, once she was curled up, her brain decided it was going to wake up, running through the day's events. The first thing that popped into her mind was the oni they had been sent to take care of in the early hours of the morning. They had received a report of four oni in the area but once they had gotten there, another three had popped up, seemingly out of nowhere. It had been an easy mission but messy.

After that her mind immediately flicked to the young man she had met outside of the organisations building that morning. While looking slightly stressed, he had looked perfectly poised in doing so.

Isamu Nakamura.

The name rolled around in her mind as his face swam in front of her eyes. She couldn't get the deep violet eyes of his out of her mind as she lay there, wanting to know more about him while simultaneously feeling guilty over what she _did_ know.

She knew that Miroku's searching for him after they had after he had moved on was something they needed to do to ensure the knowledge of the organisation didn't get out but she felt slightly guilty. Maybe it was the fact that he had lost his parents only a few months before and had moved here to do his part with the company he ran with his brother.

They had found that both he and his brother owned Nakamura Inc. equally, with Isamu being a silent partner. They had guessed that that was due to his age. The company had been founded when he was eighteen and would have just been starting college. He had graduated top of his class for both his degree and his masters and apparently, he was a whizz with computers.

They had found more information about the death of his parents but Kagome had left when they started going through that. She didn't want to know, even though it was public record. It just seemed too personal for her.

It didn't even make sense in her own mind.

Find and destroy youkai? No problem.

Examine them to find out their weaknesses to create better weapons to destroy them? Not an issue.

But find out about how a guy she didn't knows parents died? Nope.

Kagome grumbled to herself, turning over and burying her head in her pillow, trying to will herself to sleep. It was her first night in her own bed in almost a week. Anyone would have thought that she would be off right away but no, the one time she was in a comfy bed rather than a cot at the Organisation's headquarters, sleep eluded her.

It was going to be a long night.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

"But why wait two weeks?" Kouga grumbled as Inuyasha sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose at the frustrating Ookami. "You said you made contact, right? And that they now know you work on the next block shouldn't make it too suspicious."

"They ran a search on me as soon as they could." Inuyasha wished that he hadn't put his whiskey away, wanting a glass more than anything, just to deal with Kouga. "We can't run the risk that they'll do a deeper search. The disguises we wear may make us _look_ human but it doesn't _make_ us human. And I'm the only one here that could pass that kind of scrutiny. And only on _that_ night."

"I guess," Kouga sighed, leaning back in his chair. He had just as much to hate the Organisation for as anyone else did. A little over thirty years ago, they had attacked his pack when they had passed a little too close to a city on their annual migration from the where the southern tribes dwelled to meet up with the northern wolves. They had lost a significant number of their pack to the hunters, including Kouga's brother, who had been little more than a pup. He wanted it done as much as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did.

He just wasn't as patient.

"Inuyasha is the only one that can pull this off." Sesshomaru looked sideways at Inuyasha, smirking slightly. "Who would have thought that it would be your _human_ blood that would be our way in." Inuyasha snarled at his older brother, his ears flattening slightly as his eyes narrowed. Sesshomaru chuckled lightly turning back to the others in the room. "It will need to be in two weeks, there is no way around it."

"It's the most likely way to get _inside_ the building itself." Inuyasha explained and the others looked at him, curious. "We know the layout from the plans I've managed to gather from their systems but actually being _inside_ the building will be intel that we can _not_ pass up."

"I don't understand why we don't just kill them all now," Haku, another wolf from Kouga's tribe growled and Inuyasha's gaze flicked to him sharply. He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Wolves were always impatient, never taking the time to sit and think things through. He knew the wolves wanted a resolution and they wanted it now. Inuyasha wanted the same thing but he also knew there was a time and place for a full-frontal assault. This time would need to be sneaky and they would need to bide their time.

"Because if we do that, the rest of the Organisation will be on the alert and the only thing that will happen is they'll send more of their little hunters to replace the ones we get rid of." Inuyasha explained, rubbing the bridge of his nose again, trying his hardest not to growl. "By getting inside the system and then the building itself means that we can dismantle it. The building here is the main headquarters for every base of the Shikon Organisation. Every single one of them, all around the world, feeds into and is connected into the one right here in Tokyo. If we can dismantle the one here, we can get rid of _all_ of them."

"What if they rebuild?" Ayame, Kouga's mate, asked, sounding slightly nervous. "Who's to say they won't?"

"The damage we can do to their systems,"" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, glancing at his brother, "and by "we" I mean Inuyasha," the Inu in question rolled his eyes, "can cripple them. My little brother has come up with something ingenious," his smirk grew, if that was possible, "however, it relies on Inuyasha getting _inside_ the building."

"And you're not gonna tell us?" Both Inu's grinned and shook their head, looking every inch the brothers they were. "So, two weeks?"

"Two weeks." Inuyasha nodded, his ears swivelling as he heard movement from Shippo's room. He held up a finger, waiting until the movement either continued or died down. Thankfully, it just seemed as though the young youkai was moving in his sleep and wasn't about to wander out into a conversation that was far too advanced for him.

"Two weeks."

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

Kagome sighed as she walked down the corridor at the Shikon Organisation towards where Kaede was waiting for her to discuss what was happening within the city.

There had been several more sightings but these had not been the usual oni's and low-level youkai they had been seeing recently. There had been reports of sightings of different types of youkai across the city but none had been found or confirmed. The thought that there were more than just the weaker youkai in the city worried Kagome. It lent credence to Kaede's theory that there was a daiyoukai in the city and they were being drawn towards that power.

She entered the room, seeing more than just Kaede, Sango and Miroku there but other hunters and strategists as well. There were those that had been around a lot longer than she had and Kagome even recognised one of them who had been with the Organisation as long as Kaede.

To see this many people here was worrying. It meant that there was more to be worried about than they had previously thought.

"Kagome," she turned, seeing Kikyo, a hunter from the Organisation's American branch walking over to her. Everyone had always said that Kagome and Kikyo looked like twins. Kikyo, while born to Japanese parents, had been born in the USA and had only been to Japan when she was younger to visit family and since joining the Shikon Organisation's American Branch. "Lots of bigwigs here."

"Hmm," Kagome looked over towards where Kaede was talking with whom Kagome assumed was the head of the American Branch. She could see that there were several others in the large room as well. She could see China, United Kingdom, Germany and the New Zealand branch. She wondered whether any others would be coming and knowing Kaede, there would be many more over the next couple of weeks. "Kaede thinks it's necessary."

"They mentioned a daiyoukai," Kikyo glanced at the other girl who turned to her.

"Kaede thinks that's what it might be. We can't think of anything else."

"No one's come into contact with a daiyoukai since . . ." Kagome nodded, thinking of the same thing. No one had even _seen_ a daiyoukai since the one Kaede had fought when she had lost her eye. The fact that the other branch heads agreed with Kaede enough to travel to Tokyo was enough to make Kagome slightly nervous.

They all turned when the security office phone began to ring. Kaede turned, grabbing it, knowing they wouldn't call up unless there was something serious happening. Kaede's remaining eye widened as she listened and her expression turned grave.

She pulled the phone away from her ear, looking to Kagome. "Kagome, Kikyo, there are two ogres at the end of the street." Their eyes widened as they heard how close they were to the Organisations location. "They have come into contact with a human."

"What's the status on the human?" Kagome asked, turning towards the weapons closet that was present in the room. She was wearing her tactical wear as she usually did when at headquarters but she didn't want to waste time by going to get her own weapons. While she would have preferred them, if there was a human in the path of two ogres, they needed to move as quickly as possible.

She could hear Kaede asking for additional information as she grabbed a radio, clipping it to her belt, before turning back to her, a crossbow and katana strapped to her body, Kikyo doing the same. "The human is down, they lost sight of him." The two of them nodded before Kagome took off out of the door, Kikyo following closely behind.

Leaving through a side entrance, the two of them ran out onto the street, hearing the ogres before they saw them. From what Kagome could see, they were arguing between themselves. Kagome couldn't see the human Kaede had reported and that worried her.

Kikyo took to the other side of the street, sticking to the shadows as the ogres continued to fight each other. Kagome saw Kikyo signal her, making hand motions and pointing out towards the corner. Kagome saw what Kikyo had spotted.

A human arm.

Kagome just hoped that it was still connected to the rest of the person. And that said person was still breathing.

Kagome couldn't sense too much power coming from the two youkai in front of her. She guessed that it would take a couple of arrows from her and Kikyo and that would be that. The only thing they had to ensure was that they remained focused on either themselves or each other and not their victim.

Kagome had been edging down the street towards the hand she had seen, keeping to the shadows, moving slowly enough to remain unnoticed while Kikyo did the same on the other side of the street. Reaching the human, still keeping her eyes on the ogres and Kikyo's position, Kagome slowly crouched down and placed her fingers against his throat, sighing in relief when she felt a strong but racing pulse against her fingers.

She looked towards Kikyo and nodded, signalling that he was still alive and the two of them loaded up their individual crossbows and Kagome snuck around behind one of them, while Kikyo manoeuvred around the other. The most important thing was keeping them away from the human.

The both fired at the same time, their arrows embedding into their targets who let out roars of pain, their attentions being diverted from each other to the hunters attacking them.

Kagome quickly reloaded while moving backwards, leading the ogre away from where their victim lay motionless. If Kagome hadn't just felt his pulse for herself, she would have thought he was dead. She aimed her arrow at the ogre again, still moving away from the corner they had been at, pulling at her spiritual powers and pouring her purification energy into the arrow loaded to her crossbow. She let it fly and the ogre let out another scream as it disintegrated, Kagome immediately moving towards the human, hearing Kikyo's target do the same.

She knelt down towards him again, turning him slightly, seeing his face for the first time. She let out a small gasp when she saw who it was.

"You know this guy?" Kikyo knelt down on the other side of him, moving his head and Kagome saw the blood running down his face from what looked to be a large gash on his head.

"His name is Isamu Nakamura," Kagome sighed, grabbing her radio. "I'll explain when we get him inside." Kikyo nodded, checking him for any further injuries as Kagome radioed into the Organisation. She found another cut on his left forearm and a nasty gash on his chest. He would definitely need medical attention.

Miroku appeared next to Kagome and his eyebrows shot up when he saw who it was. She shrugged, not knowing why he was there either.

"Any other wounds other than the head wound?" He asked, gently moving his head to see the gash.

"One on his left forearm, right calf and across his chest. The arm wound looks superficial but the chest and calf wounds may need stitches." Miroku nodded, waving down the street and two of the medical staff with a stretcher appeared, bundling Isamu onto it before taking off towards the Organisation.

Miroku, as well as being one of the top hunters in the Organisation, was the head of the medical staff at headquarters. While he may have been a sweet talker and a bit of a lecher at times (especially when it came to Sango) he was incredibly smart. He had been put ahead in school and had breezed through college to graduate at twenty and complete medical school at twenty-four. At twenty-nine he had completed his residency and had worked his way up to the head of the Shikon Organisations medical staff. He had been taken on by the Organisation while completing medical school and his residency and had forged ahead whilst doing so.

Kagome and Kikyo followed them back into the building, watching as Miroku judged the more severe of Isamu's injuries. The two girls marvelled at how quickly he had gotten himself sterilised and everything set up.

They watched as Miroku quickly stitched up the wounds that needed it. Kikyo had been correct when she had thought the chest and calf wounds he had would need stitches. Miroku stood back and the nurse that had been working with him wiped off the wounds and bandaged the young man up. They started to remove the suit had had been ruined in the attack and Miroku's need to get to his injuries. It seemed that they had found him some clothes and were changing him. At least he wouldn't be covered in his own blood when he woke up.

Kagome entered the room, watching as the nurse worked, walking over to Miroku. "He gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Miroku pulled off the gloves, throwing them into the medical waste bin. "He's gonna have a headache when he wakes up but he'll be okay."

"Concussion?"

"Most likely," he nodded, crossing his arms, "we'll need to keep an eye on him for a little while. He's sedated right now so he should be out for a couple of hours."

"Sedation?" Why would Miroku give a sedative to someone who was already unconscious.

"I couldn't risk that he was going to wake up while I was stitching him up. The head and chest wound needed to be stitched and if he had woken up he could have hurt himself even more."

They both turned as they heard the door open and Kaede walked in, looking surprised to see the young man in the bed in front of her. "Tis this young man, again?" Both Kagome and Miroku nodded, wondering what was going through Kaede's head. "Miroku, I want you to test his blood."

"What?"

"Why?"

She held up a hand to the two young hunters in front of her. "Tis merely a precaution. First, this young man appears outside the Organisation, seemingly lost and now he just happens to be attacked mere meters away from the headquarters. I want to be sure he is not something else."

"So, because he got lost and attacked, you think that he's something to be worried about?" Kagome asked as Miroku, reluctantly drew blood from the young man.

"Like I said, child, it's just a precaution. We can't be too careful right now." Kaede motioned for the two of them to follow her as she clearly wanted the results now.

Kagome could see where she was coming from but looking back as the nurse covered Isamu with a blanket and checked the IV that had been attached while she had been speaking with Kaede, she didn't see why Kaede would be so worried.

But Kaede was the head of the Shikon Organisation so Kagome couldn't really argue.

It didn't take long for Miroku to test Isamu's blood, using the machine that would determine whether there were any youkai cells within the sample. It came back as human and Miroku, at Kaede's request, placed a small amount in a petri dish and handed it to Kagome. She filled her hands with purification energy, pleased when there was no response. Kaede nodded, a small smile on her face as they had determined the young man in their hospital ward was indeed human.

They now just had to wait for him to wake up and tell them what the hell had happened.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

Inuyasha was pulled out of his artificial sleep as he felt the pulse of his youki flow through him and knew the sun was rising. He managed to supress the force, feeling his youkai side coming back to him. He made a mental note of the injuries he had, pulling energy away from them so they didn't instantly heal. He ensured that his human disguise was still in place as his senses returned. He could smell bleach and antiseptic and slowly opened his eyes, everything becoming clearer as he laid there, registering that he was in what appeared to be a hospital room. He turned his head, looking around, seeing other hospital equipment around.

He closed his eyes again, focusing his hearing on the surrounding area. He had to supress a smile as he registered voices and a conversation surrounding the attack that had just happened and what it meant and what they would have to do with the "human" they had in the hospital wing.

Inuyasha's plan had worked.

He was _inside_ the Shikon Organisation.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha and characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement._**

Inuyasha looked down at the IV that was in his arm, cringing before pulling it out. He pulled back the blanket, noticing that he had been changed out of his suit and into a white tank and black sweatpants. He pulled his legs over the side of the bed, standing up slowly, aware of the cameras in the corner. While they didn't bother him, he needed to make out that the wounds he had received during the attack were causing him pain. He had no doubt that they would be watching him.

He could hear two men outside, presuming they were there to ensure he didn't go anywhere. Little did they know, he knew practically everything there was to know about the Organisation he was currently standing in. He walked over to the door, opening it and peeking out into the hallway, seeing the guards he had heard. They turned immediately and Inuyasha stood there, his hands up in a defensive stance at the guns that were now focused on him.

"Please step back inside the room, sir," the guard closest to him said firmly.

"Where am I?" He asked, forcing confusion into his voice and expression. "What happened?"

"Please step back inside the room and we'll have someone explain everything, sir." The second guard stepped forward, sounding slightly less threatening. He motioned to the room behind Inuyasha and he sighed, knowing he wouldn't be getting anywhere, projecting disappointment.

He stepped back inside, closing the door and hearing the second guard radio through to someone named Kaede that the young man in the hospital ward had woken up.

Inuyasha sat back on the bed, pulling his legs up, folding his left leg underneath him and positioning his right as though it was causing him pain. He made sure to move and position himself as though his chest and arm were also bothering him.

He wondered what had happened to his suit. While it was no huge loss, it had been one of the more comfortable ones he had worn. He thought back to the previous night when he had left the offices he shared with his brother. While they had mostly been working on their offensive with regards to the Shikon Organisation, Inuyasha had also been publicly taking over his duties at Nakamura Inc. It would also work to reinforce their knowledge of him as a human, should they wonder why he was showing up again.

He pulled the blanket over his legs, taking care to not move his left arm as much as he could have. Just as he was doing this, the door opened and Kaede, along with the girl he had met before, Kagome and another two people he hadn't met but knew anyway as Miroku and Sango walked in. He swallowed, hoping it came across as nervous rather than the intense anger he felt at seeing the woman in front of him.

"How're you feeling, Isamu?" Kagome asked, a small smile on her face as she walked over to him.

"You . . . you remember my name?" He asked and she nodded, smiling at him.

"I see you pulled out your IV," Miroku walked up to his side, giving him a disapproving look. He took hold of his arm, inspecting where the needle had been in his arm. "Well, no damage done, I suppose." Inuyasha pulled his arm away from the other man.

"That IV was in your arm for a reason, young man," Kaede said disapprovingly, her remaining eye narrowing slightly as she took in the young man in the hospital bed.

"Is someone gonna explain to me where I am? And what happened last night?" He looked between the four of them. He must have looked suitably freaked out because they all looked slightly nervous.

"What do you remember?" Sango asked, stepping up and pushing Miroku out of the way.

Inuyasha sighed gently, blinking. "I remember . . . leaving the office late. My brother and I are working on something and we decided to stay late to finish it off. I was walking home-"

"Wait, you were _walking_ home?" Kagome asked and he nodded.

"I don't live far." He reasoned and she blinked at him. "It's easier to walk. And besides, with traffic, it would probably take me longer to drive in than it does to walk."

"Well, when you put it _that_ way," she mumbled and he raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, I was . . . I was walking home and the next thing I know, there's this huge . . . roar or something and these two, I don't even know what they were. They made me think of the monsters my brother used to tell me stories about to frighten me as a kid."

"You saw what they looked like?" Sango asked, glancing at Kaede, who nodded.

"I'll never forget what they looked like." Inuyasha looked at them. "They were huge. At least twelve feet tall," _try fifteen_ , Kagome thought, "and their skin was like . . . blue. A really dark blue. Their teeth were huge. One of them attacked me, caused these, I suppose," he touched the bandage on his head and chest, "but just as I passed out, it seemed as though they started to fight each other. Next thing I know, I was in here, two guys with guns at the door and _still_ no idea where I am." He glanced around again. "And people who probably now think I'm crazy." He sighed again, placing a hand gently to where the bandage on his head was.

"Are you in pain?" Miroku asked, standing up.

"More of an ache than anything else." He said softly, looking back up at Kaede, feeling his fury rising once again. "I'm fine."

"If that is the case, then you must know, we do not think you are crazy." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, snorting at the words. He must have been a better actor than he thought he was because they all looked slightly surprised at the noise.

"I just told you about twelve-foot-tall, blue monsters that tried to kill me and you're saying I'm _not_ crazy? Okay, then." Kagome placed a hand on his bandaged arm, gently.

"If you're crazy, then so are we." She said softly and the others nodded.

"The creatures you saw last night, young man, are called ogres or oni." Kaede explained and Inuyasha schooled his expression into one of confusion. "They are youkai."

" _Youkai_?" He looked between the three younger ones in the room and they all nodded. "Wait . . . you're trying to tell me . . . that _youkai_ actually exist?"

"That they do," his attention was brought back to Kaede, "the one's that attacked you were merely lower level youkai, not very powerful."

"You consider them not very powerful?" Inuyasha schooled his expression to show one of shock. "Why were they there?"

"We don't really know." Kagome said softly and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, clearly querying what she meant.

"I think that's enough," Kaede was clearly uncomfortable with him knowing any more than he already did.

"Hang on a minute," he levelled a stare at the woman, "I've just been attacked by these things. I think I deserve to know why."

There was no movement from the wrinkled woman as she stared at him. Miroku moved away from the side of his bed to stand next to Kaede, facing away from Inuyasha.

"He has a point, Kaede," Miroku whispered, thinking that the "human" on the bed couldn't hear him. Inuyasha made no move that he could. He had two powerful miko's and a houshi in the room with him and none of them had detected that he wasn't human. He had to smirk internally at the power of his deception. "If it hadn't been spotted, he could have lost his life last night. He's seen oni. He knows there's _something_ going on and we've just explained that youkai are real. He should know that they're not able to run around killing without being kept in check." Miroku glanced at Inuyasha as he spoke. "If he knows that there are people out there working to keep everyone safe, there's also less of a chance he's going to say anything to anyone about what happened."

Kaede couldn't argue with his logic. She kept her eyes on the young man in the bed. While he looked confused and frustrated, his eyes held an anger that didn't seem to fit the current situation. There was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. She sensed nothing dangerous from him but she knew that that could be misleading.

"Very well," she nodded, turning away from where Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha were, "we will show him."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other in surprise at Kaede's words before nodding. Sango turned, grabbing a hoodie from behind her and some sandals which she placed on the floor by the bed.

"Can you walk?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he studied the people around him. She didn't blame him for being suspicious of them. He had been thrown into a world he didn't know or understand and they were about to throw him in even deeper.

"Huh?"

"Your leg?" She nodded towards the injured leg that was once again hidden underneath the blanket on the bed. "Are you able to work on it?"

"I should be able to." He moved the blanket and once again, stood slowly, as though testing his weight on the leg. He would need to ensure that he didn't neglect the "pain" he was in due to the injury. He slipped his feet into the sandals Sango had retrieved, taking the hoodie she now held out, thanking her quietly.

He was keenly aware of Kaede's gaze as he moved, letting out a small hiss as he moved his arm as though, like his leg, it was causing him pain. He would have to keep an eye on her just as she was keeping her eye on him. It was taking most of his control to hold himself back, wanting nothing more than to strike down the old woman in front of him. But as he had told Kouga previously, just killing her would cause a small rift in the working of the Organisation but would not achieve their goal.

He would bide his time.

Plastering a look of discomfort on his face, he quickly wrapped his hair into a braid, ensuring it stayed out of his face. He had nothing to tie it with but the length would work to his advantage.

"Come," she turned and walked out of the room with a considerable speed for her age. They followed, Inuyasha limping lightly, keeping up with the pretence that the wound was giving him pain.

"I know that it's hurting you now but once we've explained everything, I can give you something for it." Miroku said softly as he passed. Inuyasha wasn't keen on having the man at his back, his Inu instincts kicking in at the male presence behind him.

"Thank you," he said instead, giving him a grateful look. "So where are we going?" He asked and Miroku looked towards Kaede as she walked, noting where they were going.

"Kaede is allowing you to see what happens here," he said softly. "You've seen youkai, you know they exist now. It wouldn't be fair for you to have that knowledge and know nothing of what is being done to counter the youkai that are out there."

 _Hell yeah, I know they're out there,_ Inuyasha thought to himself, _but you have_ no _idea._

Kaede stopped and turned towards those following her. He had realised very quickly that they had formed around him, encasing him inside a sort of human barrier. Whether that was to keep him from disappearing or whether it was to keep him safe from the other members of the Organisation that were around.

They walked into a large room that resembled the board rooms at his and his brother's offices. Kaede sat at the head of the table, indicating for Inuyasha to sit down in the seat next to her. She would be within reach. He would be able to rip her throat out before any of the others would be able to react. He limped towards where she was sat, easing himself down and rubbing his chest gently, as though it was bothering him. He noted the cameras in the corner, smirking internally to himself.

The plan cooked up by Sesshomaru and himself was playing out perfectly.

"Kagome and Miroku think that it is best that you know what happens here," Kaede watched him with her remaining eye. "With what you have seen and been through over the last day or so, they believe it would be best."

"But you don't." He said softly and she sighed, her eye closing as she linked her fingers in front of her.

"I am not a fan of someone outside of our Organisation knowing what happens here but," she levelled her gaze on him again. "I can see their point. However, you must know that you cannot speak of this to anyone in your life. To do so would mean that we have misplaced our trust in you and you would become a problem that would need to be . . . dealt with."

"You mean killed." He leaned back in his chair, knowing she would have no qualms in taking his life should she feel it necessary.

"That is one way to put it." She shrugged and he nodded, knowing she wouldn't ever get close.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," he rubbed his arm, pulling attention back to his arm, "anyone going to exactly _where_ the hell I am?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at the four of them.

"You are in the headquarters of the Shikon Organisation." Kaede stated as though that explained everything. Of course, he knew everything there was to know about the Organisation that he was sat in but he wasn't about to let anything slip. They would find out on their own. "We are charged with keeping the human race safe from the youkai that would cause them harm."

"Like the ones last night?" He asked and she nodded. "Does that happen often? People getting attacked?"

"More often than we would like, especially lately," Kagome said softly. "We're the ones that stop these attacks from happening as much as we can. Unfortunately, we're not always in time but without us there would be far more deaths at the hands of youkai than if we weren't here."

Inuyasha bristled at the implication that youkai would always attack humans given the chance. He knew that this was not the truth. Whether the younger humans in the room were aware of the true nature of the majority of youkai in the world, he didn't know but he knew that Kaede sure as hell knew that was not entirely true. The woman sat on his left had sins to answer for.

"We have access to Government reports worldwide to be able to ascertain where the reports are coming from. We have headquarters on every continent and in many countries. We here in Tokyo are the main Headquarters." Miroku explained. Inuyasha marvelled at how upfront they were being with him. He had expected the bare minimum. Not to be told straight up that they had access to worldwide Governments - which to him was no biggie as he could drop in and out of them as he please without too much fuss but hey, good for them, he guessed.

It just added to the fact that they thought he was nothing more than a human, helpless against youkai.

He was still astonished that none of them had felt _anything_ from him. Yes, he had his youki under strict restraint right then but he would have thought they might pick up on _something_ at least.

Apparently not.

"So everything feeds back here?" He asked and they nodded. "That must keep you busy."

"You have _no_ idea," Sango gave him a small grin which he returned. _Wanna bet?_ He thought to himself, keeping his face blank.

"So you guys fight and kill youkai." He said softly before looking up at Kagome. "Don't you feel bad? Killing them?"

"We only go after those that are causing harm to humans," she responded, her gaze not wavering. "If killing a youkai is going to keep humans safe, then that's what I'll do."

He fought to keep his expression blank and his posture relaxed. He knew for a fact that they didn't _just_ go after those causing harm to humans. He only had to think of Shippo to know that, to think of Kouga and of himself to know the harm they had caused.

"However, it is not the only avenue we are pursuing," Kaede stood up, drawing attention back to herself. "I can see that the thought of taking life, even if it is not human, disturbing. Am I correct?" He clenched his fist, looking down at the table. "I can see that I am right. Follow me."

"Kaede, are you sure?" Sango stood up, challenging the older woman. Miroku and Kagome looked concerned and Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder why. Whatever the old woman wanted him to see, it was clear the others didn't agree.

"Yes, Sango." Kaede stopped, turning back to all of them, standing and seated. "I can see that the young man is not comfortable with the thought that all we do is kill the youkai we are called out to remove. It may be worth it to show him that extermination is not all we do."

They looked between each other before glancing at Inuyasha. They looked back at Kaede, clearly unable to argue with what she was saying and in that moment, Inuyasha knew _exactly_ what they were talking about.

He stood slowly, ensuring the moved slowly, with the limp he had before. No one said anything as they walked down the corridor directly outside the room they had just been in. He noticed that they – or rather _he_ – was attracting attention from the other members of the organisation. No one said anything and he had the inclination that it was due to being with Kaede that no one approached them.

As soon as they reached the elevator at the other end of the corridor, he knew where they were going.

When he had entered the system that first time and gone through the information he had managed to obtain, he had found reports of experimentation that they had been doing in the basement of the Organisation. Kaede had been right when she had said that extermination was not the only thing they were focusing on. From the reports he had found, they were trying to work out a way to purify youkai, turning them human, instead of killing them. He had been disgusted by what he had read but pushed on nonetheless. Thus far they had been unsuccessful, causing kami knew how many deaths of youkai.

The elevator opened on a different floor and there were many more people milling down here. Kaede walked straight ahead, ignoring what was going on around her. Inuyasha looked around as they walked, seeing various labs around him, some of them looking like regular scientific labs but others looking most definitely dealing with the spiritual.

They walked past these windows, no one paying them any mind. They went through another set of doors which sealed shut behind them.

He felt his jaw drop as he took in the sight around him. It was more windows of glass either side of him but behind each one was a different form of youkai. He knew that this was happening in here but in the reports he had read there had been nothing to determine what the youkai were. Now he could see them in front of him.

They were still walking when he spotted something that caused his blood to begin to boil. He stopped, walking over to a window, seeing a small girl behind the glass. She looked human apart from her silver hair. She looked up as though she could sense him but couldn't see him.

"It's one-way glass," Kagome stepped up beside him, looking at the girl. "She can't see you."

"Why is she in there?" He asked, his fist clenching again. "She's just a little girl."

"She is over one hundred years old," Kaede stepped up on the other side to Kagome. "She is hanyou. A half youkai." She turned away from him again. Inuyasha couldn't stop looking at the girl. She reminded him of Shippo, small and alone, just the way he had been when Inuyasha had found him.

"What if you're wrong." He whispered softly and Kagome turned towards him.

"What?"

"What if you're wrong about the youkai you're killing," he expanded on what he had said. "What if it turned out that the youkai you had killed, wasn't the one that was attacking people. What if they exist among us but we don't know because they're not doing anything to draw attention. What if you get it wrong? Kill the wrong youkai?"

Kagome looked back towards the girl, not answering him. He sighed, looking back at the girl in front of him. He closed his eyes, letting out a breath and rubbing his forehead with his right hand.

And the next moment, all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha and characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement._**

**Twenty-four hours before**

Inuyasha stepped away from the computer in his brother's second apartment, motioning for the youkai to take his seat. The elder Inu did so, seeing what his brother had brought up. He could see that it was the mainframe his brother had created for this exact purpose.

"Once I'm inside the building, type in this code," he indicated a series of numbers, letters and symbols on a small notepad next to the computer, "this will allow you access into their systems. Only _once_ I'm inside."

"That part I understand, brother," Sesshomaru sniffed and Inuyasha smirked. "It will allow entry to all the CCTV cameras in the building?"

"Yes," Inuyasha nodded, sitting on the edge of the desk, next to the screen. "You'll be able to see everything that's happening in the building. If I can play it right, I can get them to take me to the sub level and once I'm down there, we'll know for sure if what is in these reports is accurate."

"For their sake, I hope it is not." Sesshomaru growled. He had been told by his younger brother of the atrocities they had reported on from that level. While he had never been one to have too much empathy for others, the thought of humans experimenting on captive youkai made his blood boil.

"Hmmm," Inuyasha's attitude and opinion towards the Shikon Organisation was immovable. He had been there to witness first-hand what they could and would do to youkai they deemed dangerous, even if they were causing no harm. Sesshomaru had not been there to witness it, only seeing his baby brother's distress once all was said and done. That it had affected Inuyasha so greatly was testament to how harsh and cruel these particular humans were. "Well, once I give the signal, you enter this code. Once that's done, you need to exit the mainframe immediately. They'll scan for intrusions into their system and if you get out within twenty seconds of the code being entered, they won't be able to detect you. Any longer and the jig is up."

"And it will lead them here." Sesshomaru surmised and Inuyasha nodded.

"Exactly." The younger Inu's ear flicked as he turned to his brother. "So you'll just have to get out quickly enough."

"'Tis a shame I won't be able to watch," he smirked a little and Inuyasha chuckled.

"If you want to lead them right here, even with the measures I've put in place to avoid that, then by all means, stick around." He stood up, walking over to the cabinet and pulling out one of Sesshomaru's decanters and two glasses. Pouring each of them a drink, he handed one to Sesshomaru and they both drank.

"You're the one with the difficult job," Sesshomaru placed the glass on the desk in front of him and Inuyasha grunted in agreement.

"Well, I suppose we should get to work then, shouldn't we?" Inuyasha grinned and Sesshomaru smirked as he stood up.

He wouldn't worry about his brother. He knew what he was doing. He had spent decades preparing for this and Inuyasha wasn't one to let anything get in his way when he wanted something. This was something Sesshomaru, too, longed for and he would allow his brother to take the lead this night. For he was the only one who could.

**Present time** _Sesshomaru's second apartment_

Sesshomaru smirked as he saw the agreed upon signal given by Inuyasha. His right hand coming up to rub at his forehead three times. Without hesitation, he entered the code Inuyasha had provided for him the day before, hitting enter and waiting for five seconds to see the immediate reaction before removing himself from their systems.

While he was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to watch the entire scene, he knew it was imperative that they remain undetected for the time being. His brother had put too much work into the systems to infiltrate the Organisation for Sesshomaru to sit back and watch the show.

**Present time** _Shikon Organisation_

Kagome immediately snapped to attention as the lights turned red, a siren starting up above her head. She looked to Kaede, Miroku and Sango who were wearing the same expression of worry that she was.

"What's happening?" She turned to where Isamu was standing, looking extremely confused and concerned. His forehead was creased in pain and Kagome remembered that Miroku said that it was likely he had a concussion and she soon realised that the sound of the sirens must be incredibly painful for him.

Kaede walked over to the intercom system that was on the wall, pressing the button, getting an immediate answer. "What is happening?"

"We've been breached, ma'am." Came the disembodied voice from the other end. The security hub for the building.

"What?"

"Our systems have been breached, ma'am. We're looking but we can't find where it came from." They all started and turned as the sound of locks being released came from all around them.

"Shit!" Sango whispered quietly as the doors to the holding cells of the youkai around them slid open. They were in deep trouble.

Kagome grabbed her automatic crossbow, quickly opening it as the youkai began to grumble and move forward, realising that they were able to leave their cells.

"We can't override it, ma'am." The desperate voice came from the intercom.

Kagome didn't pay any more attention to the panicked voices coming through to focus on the youkai that were now expressing their possible freedom loudly. They had to be contained as quickly as possible and Kagome quickly got to work. She worked towards trying to use disabling arrows, rather than purification. They didn't want to kill these youkai. They were important to the Organisation but if necessary, they would have to be terminated.

"Kagome!" She turned, seeing Sango pointing towards Isamu who had been cornered by a large wolf youkai. She had managed to end up down away from him when she should have made sure he was safe before anything else. He wasn't trained for this. Hell, he hadn't even realised that youkai could possibly be real before a couple of hours ago.

"Kagome, get him to safety!" She heard Kaede shout. She turned to the elderly woman who was holding her own in getting the youkai back under control. She nodded turning back to where he was. She found that the wolf was no longer looking down at Isamu, appearing interested in something else before reaching into the cell next to him.

The hanyou!

What the wolf would do with the young girl, she didn't know but she didn't think it would be anything good. Youkai were notorious for hating hanyou, seeing them as corruption of the pure youkai genes. She watched as the wolf grabbed the girl and cradled her in what appeared to be a protective way. The youkai let out a loud growl as it passed Isamu who appeared frozen as he watched what was going on and bolted through the door.

There was an alarm called as the youkai bolted but Kagome rushed towards Isamu who stared up at her from where he had slid down the wall.

"Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling down in front of him. She brushed his hair away from his head, seeing a trickle of blood running down the side of his face. "It looks like you've pulled a stitch or two."

"Huh?" He blinked at her and she shook her head, looking around her. She grabbed his arm, pulling him up, hearing him hiss in pain. She looked to see that she had grabbed his injured arm and shot him an apologetic look, switching her grip. She pulled him away from the fray, wanting to ensure that he wasn't hurt – well, any further than he already was – but at the same time, she wanted to be there, regaining order.

"Isamu," he turned to her, still looking slightly shell shocked at what had just happened. She didn't blame him. He had just had a wolf youkai stare him down with the ability to rip him to pieces without a second thought. She couldn't help but wonder why it hadn't but then reasoned that it had probably been more interested in the hanyou girl it had taken.

She stopped at one of the smaller meeting rooms, somewhere away from where the chaos was ensuing. "I need you to stay here." She shoved him inside and locked the door, hearing him bang on the door from the inside before making her way back down to the basement level.

She got back to find that the other hunters had arrived and they were helping to place the subdued youkai back into their cells. She noticed a few of them were empty.

"How many?" She asked Miroku as he sagged against the wall. The entire thing had been over in less than five minutes but so much destruction had been caused.

"Ten." Kagome turned to see Sango walking up behind her. "Eight managed to escape the building. Two were caught on the upper levels and are being brought back down now."

"Three kitsunes, two panthers, a hyena, the wolf and the hanyou girl all managed to escape," Miroku sighed, looking exhausted.

"All youkai with the ability to take on a human form," Kagome swore under her breath. It would be incredibly difficult, if not impossible, for them to round them up. She sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead. "Shit! Miroku, Isamu's bleeding. I think some of the stitches in his forehead pulled."

"Where is the young man?" Kaede asked, walking over to them.

"I locked him in one of the smaller meeting rooms upstairs." Kagome admitted and Miroku chuckled, shaking his head. "Is anyone down here hurt?" She asked, a little worried.

"Not too seriously." Miroku sighed and Kagome felt the knot in her stomach loosen a little. "Let's go check on Isamu." She nodded and they turned away. Kaede and Sango remained down in the basement of the building, trying to retain some semblance of order and get everything under control again.

Kagome unlocked the door to the meeting room she had locked Isamu in to find him curled up in the corner with his head in his hands. He groaned as the door opened and Miroku moved past her, kneeling down, talking softly to him. From what she could hear, Miroku was trying to ascertain what was wrong with him.

"Can you get up?" Miroku asked and Isamu moaned again.

"Do I hafta?" Isamu groaned and Miroku chuckled, turning to face Kagome.

"It's the concussion. The sirens and lights appear to have affected him," Kagome nodded, having been on the receiving end of a concussion more than once. "I need to get him back to the medical wing to redo those stiches."

It took another five minutes for Miroku to coax him up off the floor and out of the room. It didn't take much persuasion for Miroku to get him back into the bed he had been in before. Kagome pulled the blanket up over him while Miroku checked his injuries to make sure that he hadn't pulled or split anything else. The bandages would need replacing but the head wound was more important at that moment.

Miroku instructed Kagome to grab a cold wetted cloth and place it over his eyes, citing that it may help with the concussion. Somehow, Kagome didn't really think it was going to make a difference while Miroku was pulling the bandage off his head and jabbing a needle into his forehead.

She gently placed the cloth over his eyes, making him jump slightly at the sudden temperature change. "You okay?"

"I can't feel my forehead anymore, so . . ." He shrugged and Miroku chuckled as he worked at removing the damaged stitches before replacing the ruined ones with new ones.

"I'll give you something to help you relax a bit once I'm done." Miroku advised as he worked. He received a small mumble in response and Kagome smiled.

After he was done re-stitching Isamu's forehead, Miroku changed the rest of his bandages. He then gave Isamu an injection of, what he explained, was a mild sedative.

"We should let him rest for a little bit." Miroku said softly and they cut the lights and left the room, knowing they would need to wake him every so often to make sure he was okay.

Inuyasha smirked ever so slightly as they left the room, feeling slightly pleased with himself and his performance. He was glad that the wolf demon had managed to get the girl out. She didn't deserve to be down there, being used for whatever sick experiments they were doing on them. None of them deserved to be down there but he would never be able to accept that they were doing something so horrific to a child.

Even Kagome hadn't been able to answer him when he had posed the question of whether they identified the wrong youkai, as he knew had been done more than once in the past.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

They had woken Isamu several times over the next few hours, not long after, coming to the conclusion that they would need to get him home at some point soon. There was no doubt that he would be missed by now. He surely would have been missed at work.

"Are you sure that letting him go is the best idea?" Sango asked, looking worriedly at Miroku. "After what happened this morning, surely we should keep him here a little longer. He does have a concussion, after all."

"That is true, Sango but he's an adult." Miroku reasoned, glancing through the window in the door to the room behind him. They were currently outside Isamu's room after having woken him once again. "We can't keep him here indefinitely and as the co-CEO of Nakamura Inc. he's a pretty high-profile figure. Even if it's not really been publicised yet."

"I'm sure his brother is worried about him." Kagome stated and Sango nodded. "We really should take him home."

"Kagome," they turned to see Kaede along with the head of the American branch walking towards them. "I want you to take Isamu home." That had been the first time she had used his name. Something had changed in her opinion of him. "We cannot just let him go. I want you to make sure he is okay." Kagome raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in opinion. "He could have been seriously harmed or killed today and that was due to our negligence. It is the least we owe him to make sure he gets home safely."

Kagome nodded, moving off to grab his things. She pulled out the suit that had been slightly ripped during the attack. While it was not as damaged as it could have been, it was doubtful that he would be able to salvage the suit. It was a shame because, while she may not be the most fashion oriented person on the planet, she could appreciate its beauty and the work that had gone into it. She also noticed his phone and pressed the home button, slightly pleased it still had battery and noticing the request for a fingerprint and the multiple missed calls and voicemails from Satoshi, who she knew was his brother.

She showed the phone to Kaede who nodded in her agreement to let the young man go home.

It didn't take much for her to convince him to get up so she could take him home. He relaxed as he sat in the passenger seat of the car, letting out a sigh as Kagome climbed in, wincing slightly as she closed the door.

"Sorry," she said softly, starting the car. "You probably shouldn't be alone right now. Is there anywhere you can go?"

"My brother's," he whispered in response, telling her the address before closing his eyes and resting back in the seat. She felt a little sorry for him. He had been through so much over the last twelve hours or so. She had no idea how he was going to cope with everything that had happened.

She glanced at him when she could and marvelled at how beautiful he actually was. She hadn't ever thought of a man as beautiful before but there wasn't anything other way she could think of to describe him. And if this was how he looked after the stress of the night and following day, then she had to wonder what he looked like at his prime. She had met him when he was clearly at his best for the first time but she couldn't help but wonder.

"Hey," she stopped outside the large apartment building that housed his brother's apartment. "We're here." He looked towards the building before getting out of the car. He looked questioningly at her as she got out of the car as well. "I'm walking you up. You're dead on your feet. Come on."

He looked as though he was going to respond but thought better of it. He punched the code to the building in, ensuring that Kagome couldn't see it, opening the door and allowing her through first. They both walked into the elevator and he hit the button for his brother's floor, closing his eyes and leaning against the mirrored wall as they ascended. His forehead creased slightly at the slight pressure caused by the speed of the elevator.

He opened his eyes slowly at the ding the elevator made upon reaching his brother's floor. She indicated for Isamu to take the lead and he dug through the pockets of his jacket which Kagome had given him along with his suit, pulling out a set of keys and grabbing one, sliding it into the lock on one of the few doors in the hallway that subtly shouted out the wealth of the occupants inside.

The moment he opened the door, Kagome heard his brother calling out to him.

"Isamu?" She entered the apartment, seeing who she assumed was Isamu's older brother hurriedly coming into the room. "Where the hell have you been?" He quickly wrapped his arms around his brother, a look of relief on his face. Kagome felt good at being able to bring Isamu back home to his family. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine." He held his hands up, trying to ward his brother off and Kagome had to smile.

"Isa!" He gestured towards his forehead and Isamu cringed, whether it was at the name or the bandage on his head, she didn't know but her smile widened. Satoshi let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead, looking frustrated and Kagome was struck by how similar the brothers were. "Thank you." Kagome blinked as she realised she was being addressed. "For bringing him home."

"Satoshi, you make it sound like I'm some puppy or something," Isamu grumbled, throwing his things down on the sofa.

"You might as well be sometimes." Isamu made a face at his brother. "You look like you're about to fall over. Sit down." When Isamu didn't follow his instructions, Satoshi gently shoved his brother down onto the sofa behind him, causing a slight hiss from where he caught the injury on his chest. "Where else are you hurt?" Satoshi asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Nowhere, I'm fine." He batted his brother's hand away, grumbling gently.

Satoshi looked towards Kagome, his violet eyes so much like his brothers and she found that she couldn't keep quiet. "He's hurt across his chest, left arm and right leg. He also has a mild concussion."

Isamu's jaw dropped as she spoke. "Traitor." She shrugged as he grumbled.

"Thank you." He sighed, his eyes narrowing at his younger brother. "Can you tell me what happened? Why you didn't take him to the hospital? I've been calling around and he wasn't brought in."

"We're not sure how it started but my friends and I found him being attacked by a group of guys. My friend shouted and the other guys took off. We didn't see who it was. One of my friends is a doctor and Isamu was very adamant about not being taken to the hospital." She glanced at him and Satoshi sighed, nodding.

"Sounds like my little brother." Isamu rolled his eyes and Kagome giggled gently. He walked over to the sofa and picked up the suit. "This is going to be difficult for the tailor to fix, brother."

"You think he can?" Isamu asked and Satoshi shrugged.

"No harm in finding out. It is what we pay him for, after all."

"You gonna be okay?" Kagome asked and Isamu smiled, nodding.

"Thank you, Kagome." Satoshi made sure Isamu stayed on the sofa and she glanced back to see him pulling his feet up underneath him.

"Thank you for bringing him home," Satoshi repeated quietly, glancing back at his brother. "I've been worried since he didn't turn up to work this morning."

She nodded and left the brothers to it, hearing the door click behind her as she walked.

Sesshomaru closed the door, locking it as both concealment spells melted away, black hair turning silver, violet eyes turning gold and Inu markings appearing where there were none before.

Inuyasha shook his head, his ear flicking as he pulled the bandage that was on his forehead off. He cringed as the stitches pretty much fell off his forehead.

"Nice acting, little brother." Sesshomaru smirked as he walked towards the sofa.

"Same to you, big brother." Inuyasha grinned back as he stood up, stretching out.

"Everything go to plan?" He asked, following Inuyasha through to the kitchen, where he threw the bandage in the trash.

"Perfectly." Inuyasha grinned, looking particularly wicked with the extended canine slightly indenting his bottom lip. "Actually, eight managed to escape completely." Inuyasha grabbed a carton of juice from the fridge and a glass out of the cupboard, pouring it out and quickly taking a drink. "In fact, there was a wolf demon down there. He reminded me of Rouyakan. He managed to get out with a hanyou child."

"I'll have them found," Inuyasha nodded, knowing that Sesshomaru would. "But it might be worth you laying down to get over your concussion." He smirked at Inuyasha's growl.

"Fuck you," he grumbled and Sesshomaru grinned to himself, especially as Inuyasha flopped down on the sofa. He would be passed out within ten minutes.

Sesshomaru turned as his phone vibrated next to him. Answering he heard from his assistant that there were new contracts that had come in for both him and Inuyasha to sign. She also enquired as to whether he had found his brother yet, sounding relieved when he said that yes, he had.

He chuckled to himself as he walked into the living room to find Inuyasha sleeping on the sofa. He grabbed a blanket and threw it over him before scratching the younger Inu's ear gently. He was rewarded with a low grumbling purr before he stood up and made his way to his office, looking through some work from the office.

He and Inuyasha could go through what he had uncovered at the Organisation once his sibling woke up. He had to have been tired to fall asleep before speaking to him about it.

Once Inuyasha woke up, they would plan their next steps.

 ** _I know there's not much movement but there's a reason for it._**

 ** _It's coming_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha and characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement._**

 _Inuyasha's ears flattened and his hair stood on end at the magnitude of spiritual energy surrounding him. He could barely move, every twitch of a muscle excruciating. He could still hear his father's booming voice above him, telling him to keep low and out of sight as he stood there, covered in blood._

 _Inuyasha had been afraid to see his father like that. While he had known his father would be okay – as a Daiyoukai, his healing powers were second to none – he couldn't help but worry. He had found his father this way but had barely managed to greet him before the energy blustered around him, knocking him off his feet._

 _He could see his father, see his opponents from where he was, unable to move, feeling as though he was being smothered by the very air. He gasped for breath, trying to pull himself forward as he looked towards his father again to find he was no longer there._

" _No!" Inuyasha glanced around, seeing nothing of his father other than the fire rat robe he had worn for centuries, floating towards the hanyou. "Father!"_

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, a snarl on his face as his claws swiped at whoever dared to wake him. His gaze settled on Sesshomaru who was halfway across the room, knowing the viciousness of Inuyasha's reaction when forcibly woken.

"Gah, Sesshomaru! Don't do that!" He pressed a hand to his forehead, noting that he was on the couch in Sesshomaru's apartment, covered in a blanket, obviously placed by Sesshomaru.

"You were having the nightmare again," the elder Inu stated simply.

Inuyasha sighed, pulling his leg up and resting his elbow on his knee, his fingers fisting in his hair. "Yeah, I was." He whispered, glancing at his older brother. "Probably from seeing that woman again."

"Possibly." Sesshomaru nodded, sitting gracefully in an armchair near to the sofa, a wary eye on his sibling.

"You think it might be something else?" Inuyasha snapped and Sesshomaru just sat there and watched him. "Quit staring!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile. When aggravated, Inuyasha was entirely predictable. At least to Sesshomaru. No one else could sense the change in the hanyou but having watched him grow from a newborn pup to the adult he was, Sesshomaru knew how to read his body language and tone. He had mellowed out a lot when his mother died, the human woman's death in the second world war, hitting the hanyou hard.

She had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, being killed by American soldiers. Sesshomaru had half expected Inuyasha to lose it - as their father had – and head out to enact revenge against the men that had taken her from him.

His father had attempted to use Tenseiga to revive her but it had been too late after they had found her. The imps had taken her soul and she could not be brought back.

InuTaisho had lost it and was just about ready to destroy the American troops that were surrounding Japan and its surrounding islands but a single grief-stricken noise from Inuyasha had stopped him. Hearing the pain-filled whine from his youngest pup, he had frozen, turning to see his son curled in on himself, trying to keep his emotions in check as he looked down on the lifeless body of his mother.

InuTaisho had wasted no time in abandoning his split-second decision of revenge before scooping his son up and encompassing him in the knowledge that he was not alone, that his father was still there, rumbling low in his throat to soothe his pup.

While he was nearly three hundred by this point – his human mother's life having been extended through her mating to the Great Inu-Daiyoukai – he had needed his father's presence.

Inuyasha hadn't been the same since then.

He had become withdrawn, less prone to overreaction than he had been previously. While he had started to return to how he had been before his mother's death over the following twenty years, their father's death had all but broken the hanyou.

Sesshomaru had kept a close eye on his brother after that, seeing the hanyou become lost in himself, clearly blaming himself for not being able to act when their father had passed. No matter how many times Sesshomaru tried to get it through his head that he was not to blame, the younger Inu would not believe him.

Until the day Inuyasha came to him, a steely resolve in his liquid gold eyes and told him of his plan. What he wanted to do.

And now they were doing it.

It was obvious that it was taking a toll on Inuyasha. He hadn't had a nightmare in twelve years – that Sesshomaru knew about, anyway – and going through with the plan to bring down the Shikon Organisation was affecting Inuyasha. He wouldn't bother trying to get the hanyou to give it up, it wouldn't do any good. Inuyasha wouldn't give up. He had spent the last forty years planning, gaining allies and building up his vast knowledge of the organisation he had committed to bringing down.

No.

They weren't going to bring them down.

They were going to _obliterate_ them.

Sesshomaru had been angry and distressed by their father's death but unlike Inuyasha, he wasn't given the opportunity to grieve, the mantle of Lord of the West falling to him. He had had his brother's support behind him and thankfully, it had only taken ten or so years and one attempted kidnapping of his younger sibling to stabilise the west.

And after that one incident, no one _ever_ attempted to kidnap Inuyasha again.

It had been during the tumultuous time where Sesshomaru was having to assert his command of the lands that Inuyasha had come to him with his plans. Sesshomaru had thought it over and agreed, leaving the planning to his brother.

This was Inuyasha's baby. This was something that gave the younger Inu a purpose. And the more he discovered the pain the organisation had inflicted, the more he threw himself into his project. Once the computer had been invented, he had quickly taken to using it, adapting the machine and refining it. The internet quickly became Inuyasha's playground and nothing was safe from his hacker brother's invasion.

It had been these inventions that had really spurred Inuyasha's drive into action.

"You're doing it again," Inuyasha grumbled, pulling Sesshomaru out of his musings.

"Hm?"

"Staring at me like you used to." Inuyasha's voice was soft as he turned his golden eyes to his brother. "After he died."

"I can't help but think about it. Especially if you're having nightmares again." Sesshomaru stated honestly. Inuyasha didn't like it when anyone sugar-coated anything. He preferred honesty over anything else, no matter how brutal.

"This is the first one in a decade." He said softly. The last one he'd had had been after they had _finally_ discovered where the Shikon's headquarters were in Tokyo. Part of him had wanted to destroy the building and everyone in it the moment they had discovered it but, as he had told Kouga, he didn't want to just bring down the Tokyo branch, he wanted to bring down the _entire_ organisation.

And he was close to doing it.

Watching his older brother, he knew he worried. He couldn't help but wonder exactly what was going on inside his brother's mind. He, just like his brother, was an expert at reading his sibling. Sesshomaru had a reputation for being cold, stone-faced and unfeeling but Inuyasha knew that he was anything but. His big brother had been the only constant since that night, the only thing Inuyasha could rely on.

"You think I should give up." Inuyasha stated softly and Sesshomaru looked to him, his eyes questioning. "You think I should give up on the whole thing."

"No." Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up, not expecting that answer. "I don't think you should give up. You have worked too hard to give up now. And I know you don't want to." He was right there. Inuyasha didn't want to let go of what he had been working for. "While I may have been there and supported you since you sunk your teeth into this plan of yours, this is _your_ baby. This is _your_ show, Yasha. _You're_ the one that has worked towards this for the last three and a half decades, _you're_ the one that has brought everyone together and made all the plans. You have put so much work into this, you _can't_ give up."

"I wasn't planning to," Inuyasha responded with a devilish smirk on his face. "It was just the look on your face."

No, Inuyasha wouldn't be giving up.

Not a chance in hell.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

Kagome swallowed as she walked into the intimidating building one street over from her own place of work. While she had known the building was there, she had never actually been up close to it. The metal work gleaming in the sunshine and her heels clicking on the marble floor of the lobby.

She let out a breath, walking towards the reception desk, biting her lip slightly.

"Can I help you?" A perky receptionist asked, a cheery tone in her voice as Kagome approached.

"Um, yes, I was hoping to see Isamu Nakamura," Kagome kept her voice steady as she spoke, the receptionists eyebrows raising minutely.

It had been a week or so since she had dropped Isamu back with his brother and she hadn't heard anything from him. She hadn't expected to but she couldn't help but worry about him. He had had a hard day at the Organisation and she knew that the events of the day had to have been troubling him. It had troubled her when she had first joined. She had seen the same look on his face that she knew adorned hers when she had learned what dwelled in the world.

"Mr Nakamura?" She sounded slightly confused.

"Yes," Kagome nodded, wondering what was odd about her request. Maybe it was because she didn't have an appointment? She wasn't sure. "Is he in?"

"Yes," she once again sounded confused.

"I'd like to see him, if he's free, please." The last word was tacked on to be polite but she didn't really feel like it anymore.

"He doesn't see people without an appointment," the receptionist had lost some of her peppiness as Kagome spoke and she wondered how unusual it was that someone asked to speak to either of the Nakamura brothers. Couldn't have happened too often.

"I'm a friend. You can call up if you don't believe me," Kagome's smile was challenging and the receptionist accepted, picking up the phone. "Kagome Higurashi." The girl nodded as she waited for an answer.

"Yes, I have a Kagome Higurashi wanting to see Mr Nakamura," she glanced at the woman standing on the other side of the desk. She knew immediately that she was from the Shikon Organisation. All the youkai in the building knew that the organisation was on the next street but she had never imagined someone from there walking into the building.

Kagome bit her lip to hide a small smile as the receptionist's eyes widened at the answer before thanking the person on the other end of the phone.

"He'll be right down," she smiled at her, gesturing towards the plush chairs that littered the lobby. "If you'd like to sit while you wait. He may be a little while."

"Thank you," Kagome nodded, sinking into one of the chairs and finding that they were more comfortable than they looked. The brothers clearly spared no expense when it came to their business's luxury.

Hell, if they could afford it, why not?

She didn't have to wait too long for him to appear. There were a couple of people milling about around the lobby but none of them held her interest for too long. Her attention was drawn to a set of elevator doors the smoothly slid open, revealing Isamu. She stood as she saw him, walking towards him. He smiled as he saw her and she noticed the stitches on his forehead, Miroku's work on display.

"Kagome," he stopped as they met not far from the elevators, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Um, I," all of a sudden, she felt herself feeling nervous. She didn't understand why. Maybe it was because she was on his turf, she was standing in the lobby of the grand building he owned with his brother whereas before, they had been in the organisation, her home field. "I was worried about you."

"Worried? Really?" He looked confused and she nodded, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly. "Why were you worried about me?"

"Um," she glanced around, noticing that the people that had been minding their own business before, were now staring aptly at one of the CEO's of the company, bolding standing in the lobby in front of them.

Obviously, the brothers weren't usually seen down here.

He noticed her reluctance to speak with people paying them so much attention and gave her a small smile. "You wanna go get coffee somewhere?" He asked and she looked up at him, slightly taken aback. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that what you want to talk about isn't something to be overheard?" She nodded, glad he understood.

He walked over towards the receptionist and Kagome heard him tell her to let his brother know he was stepping out and would be back in a little while. The girl nodded, glancing at Kagome with a small knowing smirk on her lips. Kagome wasn't sure how to take that but was a little happy it wasn't a death glare.

"Come on," he led her out of the lobby, turning right down the street. They walked in a comfortable silence for about five minutes before he gestured towards a small café. He held the door open for her and Kagome gave her a small smile as she walked through, thanking him softly.

"Ah, Mr Nakamura!" The small woman behind the counter grinned as he walked in. "It's been too long since you or your brother were in here. What happened?" Her expression darkened slightly as she took note of his forehead.

"A little accident, nothing more." He held up his hands, chuckling lightly. "And how many times have I told you to call me Isamu, Nishi?"

"Always once more." She noticed Kagome standing beside Isamu and beamed at her. "And who are you?"

"This is Kagome. She's a friend." Isamu introduced her and Kagome couldn't help but smile at his thought of her as a friend. He motioned towards a table which was set slightly away from the other patrons of the café.

"Your usual?" She asked and Isamu nodded. "And what would you like, dear?"

"Um, just a regular black, please," Kagome smiled, finding herself liking the older woman as she smiled and turned to prepare their drinks. "How did you find this place?"

"My brother comes in here regularly." Isamu explained, removing his suit jacket and setting it over the back of his chair and sitting down himself. "I was in desperate need of coffee and no matter how brilliant the food in our building may be, the coffee leaves much to be desired. Satoshi recommended this place and I've been coming in here ever since. Granted, it's only been a few weeks but this place is great. And the pastries here are amazing."

"I may have to try some then," Kagome smiled.

"Kagome," Isamu's expression turned serious as he said her name, "you said you were worried about me." He thanked Nishi as she gave them their coffee's requesting two chocolate croissants, giving Kagome a questioning look. She nodded quickly, happy to take his recommendation. And chocolate croissant was one of her favourites. "Why?"

"Well, for one, your injuries," she said softly, her eyes flitting to the cut on his head. He would most likely have a scar. "You were pretty badly hurt from the oni attack. The stitches prove that."

"Miroku does good work," he smiled and she snorted in a most unladylike fashion, making him laugh. "And Satoshi made me go to the doctor. Twice. The doctor says the concussion is gone. I'm okay. Yeah my head is still a little sore and my arm hurts when I move it wrong but I'm healing." They paused again as Nishi placed the pastries in front of them. "It's not just the physical stuff you're worried about, is it?"

Kagome sighed, tearing off a piece of her croissant stuffing it in her mouth and almost moaning at the taste. Isamu was right. This pastry was _amazing_. Isamu grinned at her reaction, taking a bite of his own pastry.

"It's not just that, no." She sighed softly, watching him. "I was worried about how you were going to be after what had happened sunk in. After you were away from the organisation and back in your own environment."

"Well, I'll admit, to begin with I thought it was some kind of messed up dream. My head quickly set me straight on that." He chuckled and Kagome nodded. "I don't really know what to think to be honest. It seems real but . . . not at the same time. I mean, I _know_ that it happened but connecting it in my mind is difficult. I'm getting there, though."

"I know how that goes." Kagome nodded and Isamu leaned forward, clearly interested. "When I first joined the organisation, it took a while for it to feel like reality. There are still times where I sit back and think "this is my life". It's still strange sometimes."

"Would you change it? If you could make the decision to join again, would you? Or would you turn it down?"

"I don't know," Kagome whispered, looking down at the steaming beverage in her hands and taking a sip. "I really couldn't say."

"What would you do if you couldn't do it anymore?" Her eyes shot up and he shrugged. "As much as I hate to think about it, there's a chance you may be injured. And in a way where you couldn't do what you do for the organisation. Or you could choose to leave."

"I don't know." Kagome thought for a moment. "The organisation has been a part of my life for so long. I don't know what I'd do."

"Means that much to you, huh?"

She nodded and he sat back. "I still worry about you though. I mean, you never really got any answers from us."

"Honestly, at that point, I don't think I could have handled any more information." He ran a hand through the strands of the long ponytail he wore. "What happened down there? With the lights and the youkai and stuff."

"There was a slight malfunction in the system." She couldn't let him know that someone had managed to get into the system without leaving a trace. They had no idea who it was or how they had gotten in. They had beefed up their security system in the last week to stop it happening again. It had shaken them a lot.

She had no idea that the one responsible was sat right in front of her and all of their new security systems would have no effect on keeping him out. He was already in and they had no idea.

"It's all been sorted now so there's no need to worry." Kagome tried to reassure him and she had to wonder how well it worked seeing as he had seen some of the creatures they had held below. She didn't let on that some had escaped. It would most likely freak him out.

They sat for another half an hour or so, conversation steering away from the organisation and more towards their personal lives.

"I should be getting back," he sighed, letting out another chuckle at the story she had just told about her brother and their cat when she was younger. She checked the time, noting that he would probably be missed by now.

They parted ways outside of the café, Kagome turning away from Isamu as she walked towards the organisation and Isamu heading towards the Nakamura building, feeling slightly pleased with the way the afternoon had turned out.

Little did she know, Inuyasha was also feeling pleased with himself. He had been slightly cautious when his assistant had called through, letting him know that Kagome was waiting down in the lobby, heading down to meet her, his human façade slipping into place, the "injury" on his forehead materialising as he walked to the elevator.

Walking out of the elevator on his way back in, he walked past his assistant's desk and to his brother's office.

"You're back, brother." Sesshomaru stated and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What did the human want?"

"Get this, she was worried about me." Inuyasha smirked, sitting down. "She was worried that the events of last week may have affected me in some way."

"I wouldn't get too comfortable brother." Inuyasha stood up, walking over to him. "We may have found something incredibly useful."

"Hm?"

Sesshomaru had enlisted others that had joined with Inuyasha and himself and were almost as computer savvy as his sibling to look for weaknesses in the organisation.

"What did you find?" Inuyasha stood behind Sesshomaru, leaning down slightly.

"These," Sesshomaru pointed towards large tanks that were showing on some schematics that had been sent to him by one of said enlistees. Inuyasha had glanced over these same schematics when he had initially gotten his hands on them after first hacking into the organisation. He hadn't had a chance to properly scrutinise them as these people had. "These are linked up to the cells that you saw on the basement level. They appear to hold rather large amounts of ether."

"Sleeping gas." Inuyasha murmured, his ears creasing back slightly as he pondered the new information. "What about the other sites?"

"They seem to be structured in the same way." Sesshomaru pulled up the information that had been sent through, confirming the initial schematics of the Japan branch.

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the desk, his finger wrapping around his chin as he thought to himself. Sesshomaru sat back, letting him work things through. He had no doubt Inuyasha would work to use this to his advantage.

"Hm," he turned, leaning over Sesshomaru and clicking other pages that had been sent through, bringing up various other schematics that had been sent through. "Ventilation system." He said softly, a wicked gleam him his eyes.

Sesshomaru knew that look. They were going to be in trouble.

"How long before we can have everyone assembled?" Inuyasha asked quietly, still clicking and comparing images at rapid speed.

"Two hours at most." Sesshomaru leaned forward, knowing what his brother was planning and smirking along with him.

"Make the call." Inuyasha grinned, his golden eyes shimmering with accomplishment and excitement. "We do this tonight."

Sesshomaru grinned, his youkai fangs breaking through and denting his bottom lip as he leaned forward, getting ready to make the first of a series of phone calls that would be the culmination of almost four decades of work.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

Kagome had been subjected to a multitude of questions when she had returned, most of them, surprisingly were from Miroku. The man seemed to be far too interested in Isamu and if Kagome didn't know that he was stuck on Sango and had been for years, Kagome would have suspected that he felt something for their little visitor.

She reasoned it was most likely to find out whether he had let anything slip.

She didn't believe he had, sticking with the story that he had been attacked and that they had a doctor closer than the hospital for. She believed Isamu when he told her that he'd explained to Satoshi that there was no point in reporting it because he didn't have any idea who it was.

It seemed that their secret was safe.

"Miroku, give it a rest!" Sango growled and Kagome giggled.

"Now, Sango, I can understand why Miroku is interested to know what Kagome has found out from the young man," Kaede smiled down at the three young hunters in front of her. She glanced at the others gathered in the room. The only ones that had not left for their own branch were Kikyo and Damien, the head of the American branch. "Isamu Nakamura is an unknown quantity that we must keep an eye on."

"Why do we keep him around?" Damien asked, not liking that there was someone outside of the organisation. "Why not deal with him and be done with it?"

"Because doing so would cause ripples that we will not be able to control. He is a powerful figure, one of the heads of one of the largest technological companies in Japan, if not the world." Kaede reasoned and Damien grunted, unhappy.

"Kaede, wh-"

Sango was cut off as, for the second time in a week, and ever, the alarms of the Headquarters of the Shikon Organisation went off, the red alarm lights taking the place of the bright overhead lights.

"Not again!" Kagome snarled, standing up and making her way to the door, stopping when she heard it latch locked. She grabbed the door handle, attempting to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "How has this happened again? How did someone get into our systems? Again!"

"I thought that everything had been upgraded." Damien snarled, walking to where Kagome was, joining her in trying to open the door.

"It has." Kaede moved towards the emergency phone that linked to security, lifting it off the cradle to find it dead. "We are cut off."

" _How_ is this happening?" Sango stood up, trying to see if there was another way out of the room. As far as she could recollect, this was one of the only rooms in the building that didn't have more than on exit. The room they were in acted as a stronghold in case of attack. The windows didn't open and the door, once locked, couldn't be opened by force. Even though Kagome and Damien were giving it a good try.

The seconds seemed to drag by.

Kagome stood back, knowing that they would get nowhere other than to tire themselves out. It had only been thirty seconds at most but the alarms seemed to have been going on for hours in Kagome's mind.

Kagome blinked, her vision blurring slightly as she started to feel heavy. She noted that the others were drooping slightly, Sango sitting down and leaning her head in her hands. Kagome dropped to her knees, her mind faintly registering that they should not be feeling this way.

 _Sleeping gas_ , her mind whispered before everything went black.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

On the next street, two Inu's were watching on their monitors as one by one, the employees and agents of the Shikon Organisation dropped like flies into sleep, demonic grins on each of the brother's faces, turning to look at each other.

"Show time."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha and characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement._**

Kagome winced as she felt her consciousness coming back to her. She didn't hurt, other than her head however, she realised that she was not where she had been before she had passed out.

She moaned lightly, turning her head against the floor she was lying on. She attempted to sit up but found her hands bound behind her back. She felt her consciousness return to her faster at that realisation. She managed to manoeuvre herself upright, her eyes only partially open to try and quell the throbbing in her head. She dropped her head as she leaned back against the wall, breathing deeply and trying to pull on her spiritual reserves.

Her eyes flew open, her heart starting to race when she couldn't feel her power, something cutting her off from the presence her spiritual powers always had within her.

It was gone.

That wasn't possible. Was it? She attempted to quell her panic, searching around the room, finding herself unable to discern anything around her. The room was almost pitch black.

She let out a small yelp as she heard a snap and a light appeared above her head, illuminating a space about three feet in diameter around her. Her eyes flew shut at the sudden light, her head throbbing even more as she dipped her head down.

She froze as she heard a chuckle from the other side of the room, her head snapping up and her eyes easing open. She couldn't see anything beyond the light that now sat above her but she now knew there was someone else there.

How had she not sensed them there?

"You know, you're boring as fuck when you're passed out." _That voice._ She knew that voice. It was harsher than the one she had heard before but she knew it.

She grit her teeth as she heard someone walking towards her, shoes clacking against the floor she was sat on, moving at a deliberately slow pace as they approached. She looked down at the ground, seeing a very clearly expensive pair of men's shoes breach the circle of light she was in. She kept her eyes at the same point as he stopped in front of her.

She let out a breath as she allowed her gaze to travel upwards, taking in the black slacks he wore, his hands casually settled in his pockets as he stood there, clearly relaxed. She took in the deep red of the dress shirt he wore, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, showcasing the broad muscles he sported, showing his strength in a subtle way before she finally settled her gaze on his face.

Isamu.

But it wasn't the Isamu she knew. This Isamu looked down on her cruelly, his violet eyes flashing with an emotion she couldn't quite put a name on. His lips were twisted in a vicious smile as he looked down at her and she knew in that moment that Kaede had been right to suspect him. He may have been human but he wasn't on their side. He wasn't helpless.

"What's the matter?" He tilted his head, his smirk growing as he took in the look on her face. "Not what you were expecting?"

Her chest stung with the betrayal she felt and her own stupidity. She had begun to trust the man in front of her. She had worried about him after the attack, worrying how he was coping with his injuries and how he was coping mentally. And he had played her the whole time. He was on the side of the youkai.

But why made no sense to her.

"Why?" She whispered, her voice not following her brains orders to appear strong in front of him.

"Why what?" She could hear the humour in his tone and she realised that he was enjoying seeing her this way.

"Why are you helping them?" She glared up at him, wishing that her hands were free. He may have been human but he had been aiding the youkai for who knew how long. It couldn't have been long as he had only just moved to Tokyo. Maybe he was under some kind of enchantment by a powerful youkai. Kaede had suspected a Daiyoukai in the area. Who knew if they had that kind of power? "Why would you side with the youkai? You have to realise that they'll just kill you once you've done your job."

"Oh, will they?" He chuckled once again, running a hand over his face as he grinned down at her. "I don't think you know what you think you know. You have no idea what's in the works right now. What's been in the works for the last forty or so years. Give or take a year or two."

"What are you talking about?"

His smirk grew as he stared her down. "You wanna know a secret?" His smile suddenly became playful as his shoulders hunched and relaxed slightly, as though he was a child that had learned something juicy about a sibling. But this was the sibling that would _literally_ stab you in the back when you weren't looking. "It's a good one."

She didn't answer him, choosing to remain silent, glaring at him as she moved towards her, leaning close as he crouched down.

"I can see you wanna know." He grinned devilishly as he leaned forward, his breath tickling her ear as she fought not to cringe away from him.

" _I took Kaede's eye."_

Those four whispered words had Kagome's attention immediately as he stood up, his face looking incredibly cruel as she stared up at him, wondering what how that had been possible. He didn't look any older than she was. To be able to have done that, he had to have been at least forty years old, everyone in the Organisation knowing that it had been that long since Kaede had lost her eye. No, he would have to be even older than that.

"Why don't I put you out of your misery," she turned to look at him, her eyes widening in horror as he began to change in front of her, the inky black hair melting into shining silver, the violet eyes she had found so intriguing vanished into brilliant gold, striking purple marks appearing on his cheeks, his smirk revealing a wicked set of canines indenting his bottom lip. She also noticed that his ears had disappeared from the side of his head and she realised that they were now a pair of dog ears perched on top of his head. She would have thought they were cute if she hadn't been hit with the realisation of _what_ was standing in front of her.

 _Inu._

She had an Inu standing in front of her. She had only read about them described by others that had been lucky – or unlucky as it were – to lay their eyes on one and lived to write about it in their reports back to the Organisation. No one had seen one in the last forty years.

Save Kaede.

"I see the lightbulb." He was amused. She could hear it in his voice.

"What do you want?" She rasped out. "What do you want from me?"

"You?" He crouched down next to her again and she could see the intricate pattern in his golden irises. "Oh no, Kagome, I don't want anything from _you_. I just need you out of the way."

"Why?"

"Because you'll do something stupid otherwise," he snorted, tilting his head again. "Like attack me."

"I get free, I'm gonna purify your ass!" She hissed and he chuckled.

"It's been tried." He grinned again. He was enjoying this far too much for Kagome's liking. "The problem humans find is . . . that you can't completely purify a hanyou." She blinked at the revelation before something came back to her. He had stopped outside the cell of the hanyou girl they had had in the basement, something about her drawing him in. Because _he_ was hanyou too. "Purification powers don't work on humans. And you may be one of the best in your little Organisation . . . but you're not good enough to beat me. Even if I'm human."

"Hanyou," she whispered and his eyes glinted in the light above them.

"My mother was human, my father Inu. The result? Me."

"But _why_ are you doing this?" She asked again, hoping to get an answer to her question this time. "What did the Organisation ever do to you?"

His eyes darkened, becoming more amber than the molten gold they had been before. "Do you remember the question I asked you? Outside the cell of the hanyou girl? Her name is Shiori, by the way. She's been reunited with her family." Kagome grit her teeth at the memory of the lights and sirens going off, the thought that he may have been behind it seeping into her mind. She didn't know how but he must have been. Now that she thought about it, it was too coincidental. She should have listened to Kaede. "Well? Do you remember?"

She didn't answer him, squaring her jaw even though she did remember the exact words he had uttered in the sub level, looking into the cell of the hanyou girl.

" _What if you're wrong about the youkai you're killing? What if it turned out that the youkai you had killed, wasn't the one that was attacking people. What if they exist among us but we don't know because they're not doing anything to draw attention. What if you get it wrong? Kill the wrong youkai?"_

"You remember." He stated and she closed her eyes, not wanting to know what he was leading up to but the realisation whispering in the back of her mind. "Don't you?"

She gasped as he grabbed her chin, sharp claws against her cheeks as he gripped her face tightly, forcing her to look at him. The anger she saw in his eyes made her heart race and she had no doubt he could hear it pounding as though it was racing in his own ears.

"Well guess what," he snarled, his top lip curling, revealing those treacherous canines again, no doubt capable of considerable damage. And she was completely helpless, bound, her powers nowhere within her reach, her face in the grip of this . . . _creature._ That's what she had to see him as now. " _You got it wrong."_

He violently released her face as he growled the words out, the animalistic side of him coming out. He stood up, moving away from her as she sat there, her breaths coming in shuddering gasps.

"So what?" Her voice was quiet but strong as she kept her head down. "You're going to kill me then?"

He snorted, his ear flicking as he regarded her. "No. I'm not gonna kill you. And neither is anyone else." He sounded so certain of that. But then again, everyone knew that when an Inu gave an order, it was followed. They were reported to be the strongest breed of youkai there was, the Daiyoukai InuTaisho being strongest of them all.

"You'd risk that?" He raised an eyebrow in challenge. "You'd risk the Organisation coming after you?"

"Oh, sweetie," his tone was mocking, his eyes still carrying the anger he had shown a moment ago. "When I'm done . . . there won't _be_ a Shikon Organisation anymore." Her eyebrows shot up. "You've too much damage, killed too many innocent youkai who were just trying to live their lives, to be allowed to continue. No," he shook his head, his ears practically disappearing into his hair, "when I'm done, the Shikon Organisation is going to be dust."

"You might of found us here but you've forgotten about the rest of the world." Kagome smirked, looking up at him as he grinned.

"Have I?" He sounded so smug that it made Kagome nervous. "You think I didn't think about the other branches? You think that I've spent the last forty years building up to this to overlook the other branches? No. You remember when Miroku was so easily telling me about how the branches were all linked up? Everything feeding back to the main headquarters here in Japan? I already knew that. I was already inside those branches, just like I was inside yours."

"What?"

"I've had free reign of your systems for weeks now. I've been able to look at whatever I want without your security systems detecting a thing. Mostly, 'cause _I_ had control of them but that's by the by. All it took was some last-minute preparations which were taken care of over the last few days. And here we are."

"You can't think you're going to get away with this," she muttered lowly and he laughed.

"And why not?" He moved towards her, crouching down and hooking his finger under her chin, pulling her head up. "Because you're oh-so-powerful. You can't even feel your spiritual centre right now, can you?" She didn't answer but her silence was the only answer he needed. "Took a while to figure that one out but we did it."

"Where are the others?" She asked, staring him in the eye.

"They're safe. And just like you, they're not going to be harmed. Well, _most_ of you won't be." Her eyes widened, wondering who he was talking about and then she thought back.

" _I took Kaede's eye."_

"Kaede," she whispered, her eyes starting to sting as she thought about the woman that had been her mentor for the years she had been with the Shikon Organisation coming to harm while she was powerless to stop it. If only she could figure out how they had cut off her powers. She could fight her way out if she had those back. "Why?"

"Because that woman has caused too much harm." He snarled, his hatred for the old woman clear. "She has caused the deaths of far too many youkai that didn't deserve it. Because of her orders, an ookami tribe on their annual migration was decimated, many orphans have been created, pups and kits taken from their parents, hardly out of infancy. And a pair of kitsune, _murdered_ under the orders of your beloved _Kaede,_ " Kagome had never heard such venom in someone's voice as he spoke, "leaving their infant kit behind. You have no idea of the destruction that woman has caused. The pain she has caused. And I'm ending it. For good."

He stood up and walked away from her, out of the circle of light she was in. She could just about see the glint of his silver hair.

"Is your name really Isamu?" She asked quietly and he stopped.

"My name is Inuyasha." He stated simply and she sucked in a breath, knowing his name as all the hunters did. He was the hanyou son of the great Daiyoukai, InuTaisho. No wonder he hadn't been worried at all about being close to her, even trussed up like she was, she could have been deemed as dangerous.

"Who was it?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper as he opened the door, a faint light coming from behind him. "If we got it wrong, who was it?"

He growled lowly as he gripped the door.

"My father."

And with that, he snapped his fingers, the light above her head disappearing as he walked out of the door, slamming it closed and leaving her encased in darkness once more.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

Inuyasha couldn't help but think back to the moment his father died as he walked out of the room, his human façade slipping back into place as he walked.

** _Forty years prior**_

 _Inuyasha could hear the sounds of the battle between his father and Ryukotsusei from a mile away, his lungs heaving as he ran full pelt towards them. The sounds had died down, leaving nothing but silence. He worried for his father. The Inu-Daiyoukai was formidable but if there was anyone in the world that would give him a challenge it would be the dragon Daiyoukai he was currently up against._

 _His father had heard that Ryukotsusei was in the area and that humans had gone missing and knowing the dragon had something to do with it he had gone to confront him. InuTaisho had a soft spot for humans, not surprising considering he had mated a human and sired a half-human pup. Inuyasha hadn't been able to talk him out of going and he found himself wishing that his brother had been there. Between the two of them, they may have been able to stop him._

 _Inuyasha raced through the deserted streets, a blur to anyone that happened to look out their window at that moment before coming to a halt, seeing his father, panting and covered in blood, much of it his own from the scent. Inuyasha saw the body of Ryukotsusei lying before him. It wouldn't be long before the Daiyoukai reverted to his true form, the monstrous Dragon he was fabled to be. He would need to be moved before then._

" _Father?" Inuyasha approached his father carefully, the older youkai's youki flaring as he approached. He stopped, wondering about how to bring his father back to himself. He was running completely on instincts and his words wouldn't be heard. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as his father let out a formidable growl, answering with a low whine. One of a pup calling to their parent. If his father was running on instinct, he would have to appeal to the overprotective side that dwelled within all Inu's when it came to their offspring._

 _Hearing the sound, InuTaisho turned, the sclera of his eyes a blood red as he regarded his son, moving as quickly as his wounds would allow, his nose running over his child, checking for any injuries. Inuyasha allowed this, knowing any resistance would be met with disapproval. He had discovered that when he was much younger, much to pain of his ears. Clearly satisfied that his offspring was not harmed, InuTaisho pulled him to him and Inuyasha could smell the blood of his father more potently than before. He was badly hurt. The battle with Ryukotsusei had injured him greatly._

" _Inuyasha," InuTaisho murmured and Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly._

" _Father, you're hurt," Inuyasha looked at his father, seeing the marks on his face as well. They would no doubt heal but seeing his father this way was worrying._

" _I will be fine, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded, looking over, once again at the body of Ryukotsusei._

 _Inuyasha knew that he needed to get his father some help. While he would heal on his own, it would take a long time and if anyone were to discover that the Daiyoukai was as injured as he was, it could spell big trouble._

 _The two Inu's turned to make their way back home when they heard light footsteps surrounding them. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he picked up the sounds, sniffing as he detected human scents. At least twenty of them._

 _He barely had time to register when he and his father were forcefully thrown by a wave of spiritual energy. InuTaisho's arms immediately wrapped around Inuyasha, shielding him from the energy and the resulting blow to the ground. The Inu rolled the two of them over, his instincts once again kicking in, the life of his offspring more important than his own as he shielded him from the threat._

" _Inuyasha," his voice was a low grumble and Inuyasha turned his head to face him. "Stay here."_

" _But-"_

" _Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, his own instincts bowing to the will of the Alpha of his pack. "You. Will. Stay. Here! I will_ not _have you getting hurt."_

 _Inuyasha didn't have a choice. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't fight against his father's will. His body and his instincts wouldn't let him._

 _His body wouldn't move from where his father had hidden them away from the threat as his father moved, running his hand through his son's hair, his nose burying itself for a moment between the ears perched on top of his head, rumbling lowly in his throat._

 _He grasped Inuyasha's ear in between his teeth, the reassuring rumble turning into a growl of dominance as he reinforced his will onto his pup, ensuring he couldn't push past the orders of the Alpha. Inuyasha let out a submissive whine and InuTaisho was satisfied with this response as he released his ear and unwrapped his arms from his son._

 _He stood and watched as Inuyasha rolled onto his front, unable to do anything else, the weight of InuTaisho's command keeping him down. He was out of the way, he would be safe there. Hopefully, with his hanyou blood, they would not pick him up as easily. The human miko's and houshi's always had slight issues picking up hanyous as their human blood was an unknown quantity. They weren't common to begin with so there would be little chance these hunters had come across one before._

 _Inuyasha's ears flattened and his hair stood on end at the magnitude of spiritual energy surrounding him. He could barely move, every twitch of a muscle excruciating. He could still hear his father's booming voice above him, telling him to keep low and out of sight as he stood there, covered in blood._

 _He could see his father, see his opponents from where he was, unable to move, feeling as though he was being smothered by the very air, his father's Alpha command also keeping him down. He heard yelling and clear sounds of battle and he had to wonder how many his father was going up against, feeling completely useless as he lay there. He gasped for breath, trying to pull himself forward as he looked towards his father again to find he was no longer there._

 _His eyes widened, dread and pain filling him as the Alpha command broke and Inuyasha felt the link that was always there between Inu family shatter. "No!" Inuyasha glanced around, seeing nothing of his father other than the fire rat robe he had worn for centuries, floating towards the hanyou. "Father!"_

 _Time seemed to slow as he reached out, the fire rat seeming to float directly into his outstretched hand, the course, thick material heavy as he held it. There were blood stains and rips that Inuyasha knew would fix themselves scattering the material and Inuyasha felt the piercing pain of the truth._

 _His father was gone._

 _The rock of the Inu family . . ._

 _The Lord of the West . . ._

 _The Great Dog General . . ._

 _InuTaisho . . ._

 _Daddy . . ._

 _Was gone._

 _Inuyasha's lip curled back, a growl forming in his throat as he caught sight of the retreating backs of those that had taken his father from him. He could see by the body language and sense from the lingering energy in the area that the woman closest to him was the one that had dealt the spiritual blow._

 _He stood slowly, letting the fire rat drop to the ground as he dashed towards her, taking her by surprise as he lashed out, his claws connecting with her face and he knew that he had caused significant damage to her eye, if not completely destroying it before he was hit with a wave of spiritual energy and sent flying._

 _It was as though electricity was surging through his body, frying every nerve and eroding every muscle he had as he landed in the same corner his father had stuffed him in when they had felt the energy for the first time. The fire rat was under his hand and he felt the material once again as the pain disappeared. His hand fisted the material, not doubting that they would kill him once they found him._

 _He lifted his head upon hearing a roar that sounded reminiscent of his father but knew that it couldn't have been possible. His father was gone and he hadn't done a thing to stop it._

" _Yasha!" His eyes opened a sliver, seeing the flowing silver hair of his brother, feeling his arms wrapping around him. He pulled him to him as he turned, snarling at whoever was there. Inuyasha wondered for a moment how he was still alive after the pain he had felt. He had been sure that he would be joining his father in whatever happens after life on Earth ends. He caught a glimpse of black over his arm, realising that it was his hair and he had his answer._

 _He hadn't been completely purified. He_ couldn't _be completely purified. Not with his half human blood._

 _He curled into his brother, feeling even more vulnerable after realising that his hanyou powers had vanished, however temporarily. He had the fire rat clutched in his hands as he felt Sesshomaru stand and he allowed himself to be protected by his brother in his moment of weakness._

 _And he knew no more._

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

As soon as Inuyasha walked into the room, Sesshomaru knew that he was lost in the past of _that_ night. The night they lost their father. Sesshomaru hadn't had any idea what was happening until it was too late. He had been at the fortress, settling some business his father had assigned to him when he had first felt the threat that he later learned was Ryukotsusei and his father in battle. He had left immediately, turning himself into the ball of light that could travel great distance at speed. Even as he flew across the country, he knew that he wouldn't be there in time.

And he had been right.

When he had arrived to where he had felt the signatures of his father and brother, surrounded by the residual spiritual energy emitted by a miko. He could see said miko crumpled in pain, surrounded by her hunters, trying to help her. His attention was immediately drawn to his brother.

His _human_ brother.

He immediately rushed to Inuyasha's side, seeing the dazed look on his face, made softer by the humanity in his features that only appeared once a month.

He knew that his father was gone. He had felt the pain of the loss of family as he had travelled, the feeling spurring him on faster. He had gripped his brother tightly to him, noting the fire rate robe that their father had always worn, even though the garment hadn't been worn by the general populace for a few centuries.

He tightened his hold on his brother as he sensed the hunters approaching slowly. He snarled at them as he felt Inuyasha shifted in his arms. He looked down to see his brother gazing at the hair that had fallen across his arms as Sesshomaru moved. He had to get Inuyasha out of here. He wasn't safe, especially if they discovered that he was half human. He didn't want to think about what could happen if that information got out.

Crouching, he noticed that Inuyasha had gone slack, losing his fight with consciousness as he used his powerful legs to launch the two of them into the air, taking on the ball of light form as he headed back in the direction he had come.

He would take Inuyasha to the fortress. He would need to be somewhere familiar. Inu's took the loss of family hard, the ties of family meaning more than anything to them.

He would keep his baby brother close while they tried to reconcile themselves with their loss.

Sesshomaru shook himself out of his own thoughts as he looked to Inuyasha who had stopped just inside the door, his brow furrowed in thought.

Standing up and slowly walking towards him, not wanting to startle the younger Inu. He placed a hand on his shoulder and felt Inuyasha start a little under his hand.

"Are you alright, brother?" He asked, his tone soft, amused by the way Inuyasha's ears twitched as he spoke. He nodded slowly, his eyes meeting the matching golden eyes of his older brother, feeling slightly off after his confrontation with Kagome and his subsequent venture into the past. "We both need rest before tomorrow." Inuyasha nodded again, letting himself out of the room and heading towards one of the rooms set up for the two of them to be able to rest and conserve their energy before confronting the woman that had taken the most important creature on the planet from them.

Tomorrow, Kaede would answer for what she had done.


End file.
